


POWER

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Summary: 他的感情并不归我所有，他有权利去爱任何他想爱的人。
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	POWER

1.  
“怎么是你？”尹昉低头锁门，余光瞥见楼梯口角落的阴影，“你来干嘛？”

“下雨了，”阴影逐渐拉长，长到尹昉脚尖前停止，“我怕你没带伞。”

门锁咔哒响了一声。尹昉说：“不会，”他转过头，视线从自己的脚尖挪进阴影，顺着阴影一路爬升。他看见来人湿润的鞋头，裤脚颜色被水浸成深，点状的泥巴在深色里斑驳。他持续看下去，掠过裤缝和手臂，最终停留在这个人的脸上。尹昉接着说，“我开了车。”

这人迅速抓住尹昉的视线，直愣愣看了过来，边看边说：“我知道，我看到你的车了。”说完讨好似的冲他挤了挤眼睛，反倒让尹昉率先不自在。

尹昉悄无声息地扭转视线，看向来人额顶的头发，外面的雨可能真的不小，眼前人的头发因为湿气变得软榻，毫无朝气地贴在脸上。尹昉在冰凉的走廊灯光下看着他头发漆黑的末梢，黑色把尹昉拉进无声的回忆，让他觉得这个场景似曾相识，不过他脑海中的场景没有这么刺眼的白炽灯，眼前人的头发也远比现在短得多。

“那你来干嘛？”尹昉的嘴动了动，他觉得他的整个口腔和他的喉咙都在动，他像在试图悄无声息地弄出一根卡在喉头的鱼刺，但现在他不仅要把鱼刺弄出去，他还要狠狠地吐出来，扎进地里。他说，“……黄景瑜，我不是说了吗？我已经明确拒绝过你了。”

他简直快要气喘吁吁了。尹昉想。这种气喘吁吁来自于底气不足，这种底气不足从昨天持续到现在。他昨天和黄景瑜见了一面，告知他自己后天要出发去b市。这不是一场告别，只是单纯的通知，不仅通知自己的离开，也是借此机会告诉黄景瑜，他们俩没有可能。

当时的尹昉态度坚决，就事论事的语调像领导和员工下达命令，他其实不知道领导下达命令时具体是什么语气，他只是在那个瞬间无限放大了他和黄景瑜之间的年龄差距。他比黄景瑜大六岁，但拒绝的那一刻，尹昉把它拉得更长，似乎年长这个理由能给他一点底气，他厌恶的父权成了他的挡箭牌，他有不适的厌恶，但有更要紧的事挡住了厌恶情绪的泛滥，这件事就是拒绝黄景瑜。昨天晚上，他没给黄景瑜留下反应的机会，说完后就转身离开，因为他不能被反驳，他甚至不需要黄景瑜反驳就能立刻转变自己本来就不够坚定的立场。他是率先尝试忽略时间朝年轻的方向跑的那个人，结果现在向时间妥协的人也是他。  
“我知道你说了，”黄景瑜开口，“但是下雨了。”

尹昉看着黄景瑜脚边的一滩水渍，那是他手中的伞上残留雨水滴落的痕迹，是这场雨的证明。尹昉盯着水渍，希望他自己能立刻变成滑溜的泥鳅，迅速从黄景瑜滑过去，滑进水里无影无踪。

但他不是，他是个人，是个年长、成熟的、冷静的人。冷静的人应该怎么做，尹昉皱眉，他带了伞，车也就在楼下，他只要走向楼梯，下楼，开车回家，确定行李收拾完毕，脱光衣服，去洗澡，接着关灯睡觉，等明天的太阳升起来，他出发去动车站，在他踏进动车的那一刻，全新的生活会等他，他能彻底与在A县的一切告别。然而尹昉从不觉得自己冷静，上述的一系列计划只存在于他脑海中的模拟演练里，在模拟中，他虚化了新生活的具象，他也不知道自己需要告别的一切中具体包含了什么，他一刀切地渴望把所有流逝的时间全部丢弃在过去，不断消失的时间中每一个真实存在过的瞬间都是尹昉收集的玻璃珠子，他想象着用漆黑的塑料袋装起珠子，从高达十米的楼房中抛向地面，玻璃碎成渣子，悲伤与快乐一起跨进时间的洪流，成为他再也不会回来的A县的某个小区最平凡的一袋垃圾。但这一切都只是尹昉的设想，面对实际操作，他连第一步——淡定坦然地走向楼梯——都做不到。

“而且……”黄景瑜说。

“什么？”他没忍住，看向黄景瑜。他想，如果我真的要打包一切，这一切里必定包括黄景瑜。黄景瑜是一粒金色的好无磨损的玻璃珠子，尹昉眯了眯眼睛，这颗珠子不应该被摔碎，也不应该被自己私藏，带去不知道方向的虚假的崭新中。

尹昉看着黄景瑜，黄景瑜也直勾勾地看着自己，最终咧开嘴，笑着说：“我没有车。”

尹昉坐进驾驶位，系安全带时听见副驾驶传来同样窸窸窣窣的声音。此时汽车引擎没有发动，衣物与汽车座椅的摩擦在雨点与车玻璃的碰撞中变得清晰，他用余光扫视黄景瑜。这人弓着背低着头，仔仔细细系安全带。这种仔细让尹昉的意识迅速跳回几分钟前。黄景瑜说完自己没车后就杵在原地一动不动了，他还在笑，故意露出虎牙：“我走过来的，雨真大。昉儿，你得送我回去。”  
尹昉熟悉这种语气，这和他熟悉黄景瑜系安全带的姿势是一致的。黄景瑜擅长示弱，或者说，他擅长展露一切让他感到势在必得的情绪，他知道尹昉绝对不会把自己晾在走廊兀自离开，就像他知道尹昉会对着淋过雨的自己动恻隐之心一样。

余光中，尹昉看着黄景瑜系完安全带，又挪了挪身体，仰躺在椅子上。尹昉悄无声息摆正眼珠，他发动汽车，雨刮器刮下窗前的水珠，留下数条雨滴的划痕。他没有开车载音响，车内安静，尹昉能听到黄景瑜的呼吸声，和他自己的心跳。尹昉觉得汽车里的空气似乎凝固成一块正在燃烧的蜡，蜡里写满了尴尬，燃烧的那一部分则是不可名状的羞愤。尹昉觉得自己得说点什么，否则他能憋死在不上不下的负面情绪中，他想开口调侃黄景瑜，明明说是来接自己的，最后还是自己开车送他回家。但他觉得这句话没必要，他原本的打算是直接回家，他的车让黄景瑜开走，车里的一切，连同车钥匙都给黄景瑜了，车子的下场全权交由他，他想留下，还是卖掉，尹昉一概没有决定权。他已经要离开这个地方，这辆车自然不会带走。他昨晚没来得及和黄景瑜商议这个决定，因为他说不出来，然而现在他依然说不出来。这辆车的话题像一个无趣脱口秀中无聊到致命的最后一个段子，盯着他的观众在听完这个段子后无一例外发出嘘声，留下尹昉站在舞台作秀的灯光下，对着他看不见脸的人群发出漫长而虚伪的憨笑。

他现在只能目视前方，双手抓着方向盘，假装他是一个新手，将汽车平稳地开进漆黑的雨夜。

但尹昉没想到先开口的是黄景瑜。他问：“你明天几点的车？”

尹昉没回答，瞥了他一眼，意思是疑问。

“我明天能送你不？”黄景瑜问。他没笑，也没看向尹昉。他同样目视前方，尹昉的余光里只有一道凌厉的侧脸，他很严肃。这让尹昉皱起眉头。尹昉并非是因为生气才把眉毛皱成凹陷的山谷，只是皱眉能成为一个载体，把他脑子里混乱成浆糊的情绪全盘接收，简化成压抑的沉默。黄景瑜的严肃让尹昉想念起上一秒他的幼稚，至少在幼稚面前，尹昉能顺势抓起他厌恶的年龄优势，让离开变得更果决。但黄景瑜迅速合上了他笑意盈盈的嘴角，他的示弱只有上一个瞬间，为的是让尹昉降下心理防线，他趁虚而入，撕开尹昉连夜建立的羸弱的屏障，他站立在尹昉面前，他的额头抵上尹昉的额头，像蓄势待发的亲吻，也像耀武扬威的公鹿。尹昉抬头看着黄景瑜，这个比自己小不少的年轻人在身高上一直占据绝对优势，他年轻，强壮，热烈，真诚，他烧化了尹昉的屏障。

尹昉哑然，想问为什么送我。他扭过头看向黄景瑜，最终一个字也没有说出来。

2  
沉默在狭窄的车内发酵。尹昉不回答，黄景瑜也不追问，他惬意地坐在副驾驶，进行无声的对峙。

车外的雨越下越大，尹昉盯着雨刮器想，他怎么可能真的把车直接丢给黄景瑜，自己拍拍屁股走人，即使黄景瑜一定会同意。他总是同意尹昉想做但他自己一点都不感兴趣的很多事情。尹昉压抑地皱着眉毛，决定先把黄景瑜送回家。于是在行驶到下一个红绿灯口前，尹昉把车从直行道开往左边，顺便打开转向灯。

“转弯干嘛？”黄景瑜问，“你不是应该回家吗？”

“我送你回去。”尹昉说。

黄景瑜拒绝：“不用，你先回家。我把你车开回去，这样我明早还可以送你。”

“你不要送我。”

“为什么？”黄景瑜问，“你刚才不是默认了吗。”

尹昉没有看向黄景瑜，只是摇摇头：“你不要送我。”他重复了一遍。

但黄景瑜看了过来：“为什么不要？”他也重复。他的问话掷地有声，一字一顿砸进尹昉的耳朵，“你怕我想跟你一起走？”

车内的沉默早就被打破，但被沉默包裹着的粉饰太平在这时才被黄景瑜撕开，他的真实比之前更彻底。他说：“为什么不说话，尹昉？”

他就这样单纯且诚恳地让自己的怒火开诚布公了，尹昉看着眼前无人的街道，发现他视线模糊，他目光下移，看见他握在方向盘上的双手在颤抖，汗珠流了出来，像撒谎者面对开诚布公者质问时羞愧的眼泪。他听见黄景瑜直白地问：“因为你说你要带我走，但是你反悔了是吗？”

汽车拐进小巷前，尹昉踩了刹车。他踩地太用力，车上两个人因为惯性向前倾倒又迅速跌落至过去，尹昉在一瞬间的震动中发现，他好像看见去年元旦同样漆黑的雨夜。

尹昉是在元旦认识黄景瑜的。

他大学在B市学的舞蹈，毕业后进了舞团，没跳几年回了a县，靠着舞团的知名度和一些巡演时拍的能唬人的照片，尹昉租了个不大的门面房，装修成简陋的小教室教儿童芭蕾。每逢重要节日，县里举办活动，他都得编排好几个节目，让他的学生轮番上去跳。

到了元旦，县里照常在县城唯一的小礼堂举办文艺汇演。尹昉忙里忙外，在后台帮学生画完妆后赶鸭子上架似的把他们赶上舞台，他悄悄从后台走到舞台边缘，站在学生能看的见的角落，盯着他们的动作，以防有年纪不大的小孩因为紧张忘记动作，他方便提醒。汇演结束，尹昉返回后台，发现房间里除了小孩，还簇拥了不少父母，他们挤在化妆镜与椅子之间，拍照的拍照，聊天的聊天。有人发现尹昉走进来，热情地和他打招呼。

尹昉脸上挂着笑，边和学生的父母客套，边低头率先收拾起东西。他借故走出吵闹的中央，拿着几盒杂物打开礼堂后门，后门正对一条漆黑的巷子，旁边摆了两个垃圾桶。尹昉伸手把盒子丢进垃圾桶时，浑圆的水珠滴落在他袖子上，他抬头，发现下雨了。

尹昉回头，准备关上后门，这时他看见有微弱的火光在巷子中摇摆。尹昉眯了眯眼睛，看见一个男人倚靠着墙在抽烟。他想，可能是哪个学生的家长和他一样受不了里面的乌烟瘴气，出来透透气。于是他走了过去，想打个招呼，提醒他雨太大别感冒。尹昉确实这么做了，他接近男人，他的眼睛被男人手里的烟照亮，在光里，尹昉发现他长得比自己想的要年轻得多。男人似乎这时才注意到尹昉的存在，他扭过头，直愣愣地看着自己。

直到现在，尹昉也记得当时的感受。他眼前的巷子很黑，男人手里的烟头光芒黯淡，巨大的雨点打在烟上，也打在男人的头发上，他的头发很短，冬天的雨水打在上面，凝成冰冷的冰锥，冰锥下有一张瘦长的脸。他穿了件同样漆黑的外套，雨点刮过外套表面，让衣服变得拉拢，轻飘飘地挂在男人身上，他很高，尹昉走进才发现比自己高了快一个头，他像一根巨大的衣架，又像一条虚张声势的落水狗。尹昉看着他，他也看了过来，目光疑惑，警惕地盯着尹昉一动不动。

现在的尹昉惊觉，原来当时就有一粒种子掉进他逐渐枯萎的心脏，蔓延至今，长成一棵榕树，榕树的枝干随着时间的推移不断向下，一根接一根扎进泥土，枝干上的树叶向外蔓延，最终长满了尹昉整个胸腔。  
尹昉问：“你怎么不进来？”

被问到的人莫名其妙：“……去哪？”

“礼堂。外面雨大。”他拉了拉门。

“哦，我刚从里面出来。我就在这抽根烟。”他扬了扬手里快烧完的烟。

“那你要伞吗？”尹昉问。

“不用，我开了车，而且伞给我了你怎么办？”

“我也开了车。”尹昉咧嘴笑笑。

男人摆了摆手说真的不用。

尹昉没再接话，转身进了房间。没过多久，他又探出了头，此时男人手里的烟刚好抽完，被他扔进垃圾桶，烟在尹昉眼前划出一道弧线，男人顺着弧线的方向看过来：“又干嘛？”

尹昉看着他：“要不你进来帮大家拍个集体照吧？”

他哦了一声，跟着尹昉走进房间。尹昉回头，感觉这人浑身都笼罩在湿漉漉里。

尹昉快他两步，走到梳妆台抽了两张纸后折返，他把纸递给男人，男人边擦拭脸上的雨水边说谢谢，右手在裤兜里掏出手机：“就横着拍吗？”

尹昉说对，给他指了个位置后走回人群，男人在尹昉指示的地方蹲下，咔擦咔擦对着一屋子的人连续拍了好几张。

“好了。”他站了起来。

“我看看。”尹昉凑过去。男人把手机递给他，他才看了第一张，就听到后面一个小孩喊哥哥。尹昉回头，发现是琳琳。尹昉问：“叫你？”

男人挑眉：“你怎么不说叫你？”

“因为他们都叫我老师，”尹昉看着男人亲昵地一把抱住小女孩，“不叫老师也得叫叔叔。”

“看不出来。我以为你和我差不多大。”

“你是琳琳的哥哥？”

“不是，”他摇头，“我是她爸爸的司机。所以，不用担心下雨，车就在后面，她爸妈还都带了伞。”

“但是你没有。”尹昉脱口而出。

男人眨眨眼，努了努嘴，示意尹昉看手机：“照片还行吗？”

尹昉低头刷了刷：“嗯。都挺好的。”

“那你是不是要把你微信给我，不然我怎么把照片传你。”

尹昉抬头。他本来想说，你可以直接传给琳琳妈妈，我们有一个微信群，琳琳妈妈会把照片发进群里。但他没说，他说，好。

他把手机递还给男人，男人点开微信界面后有把手机塞给尹昉，让尹昉输入自己的手机号。尹昉抓过手机，他低下头，他能察觉到男人在看他，他手里抱着的琳琳也看着他。男人看着他是在等他输完号码，琳琳看着他因为他是自己喜欢的老师，他们的目光干净，没有杂质地穿过尹昉的头盖骨，照进窝藏在他皮肤之下四处逃窜的隐秘私心上。

他一开始应该把自己的手机给眼前的男人，他的手机就在他拿纸巾的梳妆台的左边抽屉，他抽离第二张纸巾时，歪头看着抽屉上生锈的把手。两张纸巾被他攥进手心，他转身折返，手机依然躺在抽屉里，他假装忘记这个事实，他找不到手机了，后台太小，人太多，这些因素都在阻止他在寻找手机，他只能寻求眼前这个刚刚认识的男人的帮助。这一切都合情合理，不管是让他进屋多雨，拍摄还是加微信，这些行为太正常不过了。

尹昉这么想，边打完自己的号码，按了添加。他抬起头，男人和琳琳还在看他，他看过去，开口说：“我叫尹昉。”

如果说一定要给现在的结果找一个准确的原因，那躲在梳妆台抽屉里的那只被他忘掉的手机就是一切的开端。尹昉是这么想的，即使他知道根本不是。他没有忘记手机的位置，他本可以把它拿出来，但他不这么做，他让事件以看似巧合的方式发生，有意为之的因果关系在记忆与时间的流逝中被磨碎，逻辑被打断，巧合被人信奉。所有人都热衷信奉巧合，在认定自己与他人的关系不容质疑，或有巨大而难以承受的意外降临，巧合这个借口被轻而易举捡了起来，一切都被推诿成生命的变数。

尹昉也想推给变数，可他的记忆在他的可以躲藏中变得清晰，事件的起因无处遁形，在两双纯粹的眼睛里无限放大。尹昉在放大中看清了躲藏着的私心的真实面目，它就是那棵在漆黑的巷子中滋生的榕树种子，促发它滋生的营养物质是男人嘴里微弱的火光，和火光中沉默又年轻的脸。

他就是有意为之的。尹昉想。他看着男人的脸，男人——或者男孩——收回他的手机，向尹昉笑着露出了虎牙，他说：“知道了，我叫黄景瑜。”

他就是有意为之的，尹昉想，他永远都应该是羞愧的年长的伪君子。

3  
那天晚上尹昉还是把伞给了黄景瑜。

黄景瑜接过伞，说：“那行吧，有空我请你吃饭。”

尹昉嘴上说不用，黄景瑜在巷子中淋湿的样子让尹昉觉得他比自己需要拿把伞。他告诉自己，他送伞是因为善良与同情，但真正的声音与诉求只有尹昉自己听得清。他盯着黄景瑜手里那把折叠伞，伞骨是尹昉的恻隐之心，而藏在伞柄连接处的螺丝钉里是尹昉亲手创造的隐秘的机会，他想让善意压制欲望，可是只要黄景瑜在雨中打开伞，潮/红的欲/念会随着他的动作倾泻而下，缓慢而掷地有声地公之于众。  
后台的学生与家长陆陆续续离开，四下无人，尹昉冲到放着纸巾的梳妆台前一把拉开左边的抽屉。他点亮屏幕，点开微信，白色的屏幕下有显眼的红点，是黄景瑜的好友申请。他点了同意，做贼心虚似的立刻关闭了手机屏幕，塞进口袋。

汇演结束，距离寒假还有一段时间，尹昉给班里的小孩放了个短暂假期，方便他们准备学校的期末，也趁机给他自己喘口气的机会。他把放假消息发到班级群里的当晚，黄景瑜发来第一条微信。他问：“你们放假了？”

尹昉说对。

黄景瑜说：“那刚好请你吃饭，趁机把伞也还你，在我家躺好久了。”

尹昉回：“客气了。不用请我吃饭，你不也帮我们拍了照，我俩扯平了。”

“那伞总是要还的。”

尹昉看着绿色对话框，他想和黄景瑜吃个饭吗。他当然不否认，除了吃饭以外的事，他也有所想象。吃饭是很多东西的借口，感谢也好，感情发酵也好，本来就一团糟的生活中的节外生枝也好，吃饭成为机会的载体，它和尹昉送出的伞是同质的。尹昉哆哆嗦嗦，打了个“那好吧”。

“你想吃什么？”

“随便。”

“那吃暖和的？”

“你定。”  
尹昉对吃不感兴趣，他感兴趣的东西他不敢正视，也不敢诉说。他只能说：“吃你想吃的，我都行。”

第二天下午，黄景瑜给他甩了个地址，尹昉点开看，是一家羊蝎子。按黄景瑜的说法，这家店在街上开了蛮久，店面又小又破，但味道不错，他经常去吃。他问尹昉：你吃过吗？  
尹昉说：“最近没，我没找到机会下馆子，也好久没吃重口味。”

“但是我能吃辣。”尹昉想了想，又添了一句。对面似乎放心下来，发了个龇着嘴笑的愚蠢表情，尹昉盯着黄色的笑脸，惊觉自己和这张脸一样愚蠢。

到了晚上，尹昉从嘴里呼出最后一口白气，踏进火锅店，黄景瑜看到他，站起来招招手。尹昉走过去，好像在走进回忆里，他在B市上学时身边都是这种馆子，冬天的时候，里面挤满了人，店内外温度太大，窗上总会起一层厚重的雾。尹昉走进雾中，和黄景瑜打了声招呼。

他坐了下来，眼前已经摆好了火锅，羊排和羊尾巴骨拥挤在红色的油汤里汩汩冒烟，尹昉深深吸了口气，似乎闻到了B市年轻的冬天。

这家羊蝎子味道正宗，料足，不膻，黄景瑜和尹昉吃得满足，只不过和尹昉比起来，黄景瑜惨了点，他似乎没尹昉能吃辣，他眼眶通红，嘴唇也又红又肿，吃两口就拽张纸巾擦鼻子，擦完接着吃。这种行为让尹昉觉得好笑，他问：“你不能吃辣你点这么辣的干什么？”

黄景瑜理所当然：“我请你吃饭啊，你吃什么我吃什么。”

尹昉看着他通红的脸，他觉得如果自己把手摸上去，能感受到辣意顺着脸上的毛孔扑向自己的手心，热得发烫。这种滚烫的东西会烧伤尹昉的手，或者说黄景瑜本身一定会烧伤自己。尹昉没忍住发了会呆，此时黄景瑜仰着头灌下一大杯水。他毛手毛脚的模样让尹昉觉得他的体温一定比自己高点，据说孩子的体温总会高于成年人，可能因为孩子纯洁的皮肤更薄，血管在半透明的皮肤下涌动着冲向跳动的心脏，心脏因为本能而快速地张开收缩，本能意味着兽性，兽性中有与人性对立的真实。尹昉说：“你慢点喝。我先去上个厕所。”

他起身走向柜台，率先把帐结了。

尹昉和黄景瑜走出店门前，黄景瑜一边伸手推开门帘，边小声抱怨：“不是说了我请你吃饭，你把钱付了算什么事。”

尹昉从黄景瑜伸长的胳膊中挤了出去，回过头说：“心意到了就行，要你钱干嘛。”

黄景瑜翻了个白眼，嘴上却一刻没停，含含糊糊地倒吸着凉气，妄图让店门外的冷空气冲进嘴里冻住还在翻滚的辣。尹昉看着他的嘴巴，大概是辣的太严重，他的嘴依然通红，甚至有点肿，肿胀的嘴巴上有干燥空气造成的起皮，而突出的死皮下的红肉看起来鼓而松软，尹昉看着死皮，又看着嘴唇，软与硬在尹昉的眼睛中矛盾着化成一缕白色的雾，尹昉顺着雾往上看，看到黄景瑜同样看着自己的眼睛。

他有点尴尬，弯着腰咳了几声。黄景瑜没理他，直接问：“你明天干嘛？”

尹昉愣了愣，说：“哦，明天去见个朋友。”

这句回答让他如梦初醒。他明天确实要见一个朋友，这人是他大学同学，学电影的，最近刚好在隔壁c镇忙活，不知道在拍什么题材莫名其妙的文艺片。他知道尹昉在a县，就问他要不要聚聚。他们是一个圈子的人，尹昉想，圈子。如果相似的人真的要和动物一样被圈养起来，那黄景瑜就在外面的圈子。他低头，左脚踢了踢水泥地，重复了一遍：“对，见朋友。”

他的左脚还在踢，用的力气像以卵击石，他似乎一直在重蹈覆辙地做这样的事。他深深吸了一口气，空气窜进他的鼻腔，刺痛他的鼻子嘴巴喝喉咙，在这口长而冷酷的空气中，他好像在自己的胸腔中听到一阵哭泣的蜂鸣。尹昉终于抬起头：“回去吧。”

第二天，尹昉开车去了c镇。朋友老张昨天就给他发了地址，说是片场，让尹昉到了就直接过去。尹昉顺着导航开，越开越偏，心想这说是片场真是抬举，就一鸟不拉屎的荒郊野岭，今天天气不好，天灰蒙蒙的，灰色的尽头是远处发黄的平原，平原上杵着几棵枯萎的树干。尹昉开了快一个小时，终于看见了一栋老房子，房前停了几辆沾满泥巴的面包车。

他一下车就看见老张蹲在门口吧嗒吧嗒地抽烟。尹昉朝老张后面看，漆黑的房子里簇拥着不少人，还有几台机器黑压压怼着。尹昉问：“你又折腾啥东西呢？”

老张把烟蒂扔地上，站起来用脚踏灭了火：“文艺片能你妈的拍啥，”他努努嘴，指着房间里站着的一对男女，“不就这男的老婆死了，然后他爱上他小姨子，他俩想冲破伦理，但是失败了，这男的被他自己制造的道德感折磨压制，最后自杀了。”

尹昉站在原地，他搓了搓手，觉得有点冷。

老张说：“现在拍到他老婆死的戏码了。明儿房间里还得张罗着放个棺材。操，就因为要放个棺材我还得多付点租金去晦气，你说人怎么都这么迷信。”

尹昉哈哈笑了出来，老张没理，直接转过身，朝房间里的男女主演喊：“哎！明天你俩就在这，”他指着房间右边的角落，“就在这亲嘴！——你，”他指着男主角，“你明天激烈点，就和第一次看黄片一样激烈。”

房间里所有人都哄笑起来，尹昉也觉得好笑，他看着男女主角缩在角落里笑得肩膀不住的抖动，没忍住掏出手机，咔擦咔擦对着个寒酸的剧组拍了好几张照片。

到了晚上，老张带着尹昉和剧组里的人一块吃饭。北方冬天冷，老张租的这破房子暖气又垃圾，他们冷得厉害，就只能靠喝二锅头取暖。酒这东西一沾也就难停下来，等剧组其他人都回自己房间干自己的事了，老张和尹昉还坐在桌前喝个不停。

老张问：“你最近咋样？”

尹昉说：“就那样。”

他仰头灌下杯子里最后一口酒，大概喝得太猛，酒精和刀似的刮进他喉咙，他突然想，不能吃辣的人吃多了辣的东西，是不是也像在吃刀子。他盯着酒杯，发现老张在沉默地打量自己。

尹昉又调侃：“不过有点好，我妈最近身体差，也懒得给我张罗相亲了。”

老张哼哧哼哧笑，还是没说话。

尹昉喝多了，头晕的厉害，看样子他今晚没法回去，就只能留下来和老张挤挤。这个破地方洗澡麻烦，他也压根没换洗衣物，忍着天寒地冻去屋子后院洗了把冰冷的脸后，尹昉缩进老张的房间，和衣而睡。尹昉睡在里面，老张抹了把脸，也躺了上去。房间里漆黑，只有他和老张的呼吸声，他闭着眼睛，感受老张冰冷的赤脚蹭到自己的脚踝。尹昉没动，也没有躲，他轻巧地翻了个身，拿起放在枕头底下的手机开始编辑朋友圈。

他把今天拍的几张照片稍微剪裁了一下，直接打包上传了上去。按下发送后，尹昉手指在朋友圈页面往下一拉刷新，就立刻看到一条赞。他知道是谁给自己点的赞，因为是他给这个人点赞的机会。

老张的脚还在挪，他的大拇指摩擦尹昉弓起的脚背，一次，两次，像湖面上泛开的波纹。

“老张，”尹昉攥着手机，手机的光打在他的脸上，光里是目前为止唯一的一条点赞提示，“我是来找你喝酒的，”他顿了顿，“就喝酒。”

老张的脚没在继续挪动，但他也没收回去，他伸长手臂，打了个酸气冲天的嗝：“你改邪归正了？”

什么邪什么正？尹昉想反驳。但他最终没说话。他知道老张并非在指责他回到a县后持续不断的相亲，而是调侃他突如其来的矜持。老张和尹昉在大学就认识，不可能不知道尹昉的作风，更何况他们有过一段，只是字面意义的一段，尹昉和很多男人都有过一段，这种隔夜就随风而去的性爱不值一提，他明知道老张调侃的是这个，可尹昉却觉得刺耳，好像他明知老张说的是约炮，却还是依然决然认为老张在讽刺他的性向。

“我一直邪得很。”尹昉翻身平躺着，让自己看起来像个张牙舞爪的动物。

老张扭过头，瞥了眼尹昉的手机，说：“我想也是。”

尹昉没再理他，这时手机传来嗡的一声，尹昉点进去，是黄景瑜。

他说：“照片拍的不错。”

尹昉回：“谢谢。”

黄景瑜问：“你去哪了？”

“c镇。我今天不是见朋友吗。”

黄景瑜那边没再回复，对话戛然而止。尹昉看着手机，没舍得关闭，推出和黄景瑜的对话框，他看见朋友圈多了几十个提醒。尹昉点进去，发现一溜下来全是黄景瑜的点赞，他把自己公开的所有内容能赞的都赞了个遍，从大学时期每次表演的照片，到巡演时逛过的美术馆，再到回了a县后乌七八糟的街道里路人乌七八糟的生活，黄景瑜都赞了个遍。

尹昉发了个问号，问黄景瑜：“你干什么？”

黄景瑜大言不惭：“欣赏照片啊。你拍照真的挺好看的，你学过？”

尹昉说：“感兴趣，大学的时候身边不少人都在玩。”

黄景瑜回复：“哇，高材生。”后面跟了个墨镜吸烟小人的表情。

一阵没由来的尴尬席卷尹昉的全身，他打了个哆嗦，一个问句没过脑子，就这么直白得输入进了对话框：“你多大了？”

黄景瑜说：“二十。”

二十岁，六年前的自己就刚好二十岁。那时候尹昉念大三，过着从现在看来他人生中最快活的日子，没有经济烦恼，没有生存危机，最大的忧愁来自每一段感情都短暂得像每一次时候烟。然而当时的他也没有真的拥有什么感情，他有性，有欲，有烟，有某种高高在上的自以为是，这种自以为是让他以为他会放浪形骸地活下去，和他的舞一样，他在跳舞时坦诚，因为聚光灯照耀他的每个动作，他必须让身体舒展到最真实的极致，他以为在舞蹈之外他也能坦诚地舒展身体，正是因为真实，他才从不隐藏欲望。为什么要去隐藏本能，二十岁的尹昉会这么问，但二十六岁的尹昉不会，一旦他不去隐藏，所有的麻烦都打着伦理的旗号蜂拥而至。

他还会问：“你不上学吗？”

打完这几个字尹昉就后悔了，他觉得他不仅苍老，还像令人厌倦的高中班主任。于是他迅速撤回。

结果黄景瑜看到了，他回复了，他说：“我觉得我没读书的脑子，看着烦。”

尹昉对着“看着烦”隐隐发笑。黄景瑜说话直来直去，尹昉甚至能想象他边打字边翻白眼的小动作。二十岁，尹昉想，二十岁是真实年轻的年龄。他没再回复黄景瑜，因为不知道回什么，他不想认同黄景瑜的观点，也觉得他确实不应该假装通过认同去制造更多的聊天话题，黄景瑜直愣愣地和自己聊天，自己却总想着聊天之外的很多事情。尹昉叹了口气。

老张似乎睡着了，他也放下手机。房间里暖气太冷，尹昉的脚是凉的，冰凉的脚带着他踏进冰凉的梦中，梦里出现了一些熟悉的脸，有老张，还有其他大学同学，接着是舞团里的人，最终变成早上他看见的片场漆黑的房间，此时的房间终于摆上了棺材，棺材前摆放着火盆，里面熊熊燃烧着纸做的元宝。男女主角瑟缩在火光照拂不到的角落，身影扭动交叠，尹昉听到老张大喊：“激动点！和你第一次看黄/片一样激动啊！”

他醒了过来。

隔天一早，尹昉开车要走。他钻进驾驶座，老张走了过来，递了根烟。尹昉看着烟，没接，只是抬头对老张说：“等这块的戏拍完记得来a县，我请你吃饭。”

老张摆摆手：“别来这套虚的，我不要这个。”

尹昉笑：“你想要的我不想了。”

老张急了：“怎么，你真要改邪归正？”这下尹昉知道老张指的是结婚。

尹昉把他昨晚想问没问出来的话吐出来：“什么邪什么正？我要真结婚我就真他妈是邪，是骗人小姑娘的邪。”

老张说：“我不是这个意思。”

尹昉看着他，真诚地说：“我知道。”他嘴上说他知道，他确实知道，但他的心在对他说，我不知道。自从尹昉回了a县做了舞蹈老师，他没再陷入任何一段感情，授课之余的时间他被他妈安排了无数场相亲，虽然结局都是无疾而终。尹昉知道他本该保持这个态度，知道他创造的壁垒能被允许坍塌的那一天，但是现在，有人在他的壁垒上戳了个大洞，他是无意识戳穿的，他从外面的圈子冲了过来，冲进尹昉所在的圈子里。现在正确的做法是，尹昉迅速填上这个洞，告诉这个局外人，这不是你该接触的地方，这是一大团欲望邪恶却炽热的集合。

寒假来的快，休完短假后尹昉立刻排了课，因为临近过年，他课排得紧，几乎每天都有。每次课程结束，尹昉会站在教室门口的走廊，看着小孩陆续下楼，被父母接走。他盯着每一个小孩，却不得不承认他把最多的目光都投射在琳琳身上。尹昉看着琳琳下楼，走向黑色汽车的副驾驶，她打开车门，坐进去。汽车发动，驶远，尹昉还站在走廊，汽车引擎喷出白气，尹昉的嘴中也呵出一口冰冷的白气。等黑色的汽车消失在马路的拐角，尹昉才走进教室，锁门回家。

没过两天，尹昉发现黄景瑜在等琳琳下楼时，会倚着车门，背对着自己抽烟，烟顺着风往上飘，失踪在灰蒙蒙的空气里。尹昉盯着烟失踪的方向，发现汽车没了踪影。

他习惯性地站在走廊，一直站到临近除夕，他上完年前最后一节课。在小孩蹲在地上拉筋时，尹昉祝大家新年快乐。学生们听了，一个个如释重负，飞奔着往教室外冲。尹昉无言，跟着走出教室，站在他熟悉的位置确认所有学生都被接走。

这时他看见楼梯拐角有个高大的影子，尹昉偏头看过去，果然是黄景瑜。黄景瑜看到他，朝他笑得龇牙咧嘴。尹昉看着他夸张的脸，也跟着笑。

黄景瑜一把抱住琳琳，转身下楼。

尹昉挺想问他今天怎么上来了，但他没问，这种问题很刻意，他觉得黄景瑜会莫名其妙。即使黄景瑜不会在乎，谁会知道有人一直站在走廊上无声的窥探自己，除了做这件事的人会在意，其他人并不一定能注意到。尹昉一边暗自责怪自己总爱把他放在一个特殊的位置，他习惯性瞻仰他自己，一边对着黄景瑜喊了声新年快乐。

黄景瑜暂停下楼的脚步，抬头望着尹昉：“尹昉！新年快乐！”

说完他迈开步子。

尹昉有点动容，他到底在为什么动容，黄景瑜年轻的脸，还是中气十足的声音。他肯定因为这些东西动容，但绝对不止于此，他又看到黄景瑜的虎牙了，一个高大的男人拥有一口不那么整齐的凌乱牙齿，像一棵树的角落长了一课嫩黄色的果子，果子掉了下来，砸在尹昉头上，这是树的馈赠。

尹昉没忍住，他还是问了出来，他说：“你今天怎么上来了？”

黄景瑜应该没听见，他径直下了楼，驱车离开。

尹昉走回教室，收拾完东西，他锁上门，开车回家。在等第一个红绿灯时，尹昉听到自己的手机叫了一声。他点开看。黄景瑜说：“这不是怕你望眼欲穿么。”

尹昉没回复。他知道黄景瑜在说什么。究竟是黄景瑜和他自己一样，把他的位置放得很高，显眼的像穿得花红酒绿的小丑，还是自己的目光早就顺着空气，爬进被观察者的影子，黑色的眼珠与影子融为一体，紧紧黏浊在被看的人身上的每一块皮肤。

没过一会，黄景瑜的微信又发了过来。他问：你过年有什么安排？

尹昉把车停稳，边上楼边回复：“什么什么安排。”

“就比如回老家？”

尹昉说：“a县就算我家。我妈是这里人，我和她在这过年。”

“哦。”

“那你呢？”尹昉问。

“我老家d省的，但我不回去，那没人了。”

尹昉以为他的意思是他家人都搬来a县。结果黄景瑜接着说：“我家就我一个，我在哪过年都是过年。”

尹昉没懂这句话。他皱了皱眉，觉得自己不该继续问下去，他们之间的关系没有熟悉到刨根问底。他不想去思考这句话是否是他想的那个意思，他现在想的是要不要邀请黄景瑜一起过年。可是他家还有他妈妈。他没来得及打字，黄景瑜抢先说：“要不年前你来我家吃次饺子？”

“我不会做饭，但我包饺子一流。你知道，d省人逢年过节都是要吃饺子的。”

尹昉说：“哪个年前啊，明天就除夕了。”

“那就今晚呗，”黄景瑜打字，“饺子的材料可好准备。”

这句话后面紧跟着一个地址，应该就是黄景瑜的家。尹昉愣在原地，连楼梯都忘了爬。他本来以为自己是这段不应该发生的关系里唯一的主导者，没想到黄景瑜一把牵住了他递过去的引线。也许早在尹昉递给他那把伞时，黄景瑜就看到了红通通的滚烫的欲望。

但这是错的。尹昉想，他知道这是错的，就像他和老张说的，这是一件所谓的“邪”。如果黄景瑜现在遇到的六年前的自己，那么尹昉会毫不顾忌地展现他的所有美丽，他会用舞蹈展现人类身体最真实的肌理，用肉欲承载灵魂的欲望。但二十岁的黄景瑜遇到的是二十六岁的尹昉，甚至是渴望故技重施的二十六岁的尹昉，年龄的差距里增添的不止是阅历，阅历带来潜在的权威，权威让关系变得不平等，所以并非是黄景瑜看见了尹昉红通通的心，而是他被红色的粘稠的液体包裹，像岩浆冲垮火山下矗立的石头。

尹昉什么都明白，他站在正确观点的面前，哭泣着蒙住自己的眼睛。他转了个身，他说好的，他在除夕的前一个夜晚来临时走向黄景瑜给他发的地址。他开车过去，停在巷子里，走进破旧的小区，小区楼道里的灯已经坏了，他摸黑走上去，敲了敲门。门打开，黄景瑜看到是他，抓着他让他往里走。尹昉扬了扬手里的塑料袋：“我不知道你喝不喝酒，但是我买了。”

尹昉低头拖鞋，饺子的味道窜进他鼻腔，他抬起头，环视这间不大的房子。这是一个厨房与客厅连在一起的房间，也难怪他能立刻闻到饺子香。房间小，黄景瑜的东西也不少，虽然有打理过的痕迹，但还是胡乱得像大学男孩的宿舍。尹昉再一次意识到，按照黄景瑜的年龄来说，他本来就是“大学男孩”。

“你站着不动干嘛？”黄景瑜莫名地看着呆愣在原地的尹昉，尹昉也看着他。他说：“没什么。”

这天晚上尹昉没吃几个饺子，酒倒是一口一口得灌。黄景瑜也象征性地陪着尹昉碰杯子，但他没喝多少。尹昉觉得自己醉了，比他在c镇要醉得多，他在c镇清醒，冷冽，直言不讳地拒绝老张，并在冰冷的房间对他自己进行解剖，承认他就是恶的帮凶。但现在，他醉到连呼出来的空气都是潮湿而滚烫的，他有点想责怪黄景瑜房间的暖气，这个房子旧得厉害，暖气却烘得人昏昏欲睡。他眯着眼睛，双手撑在茶几上，让视线中的黄景瑜分裂成四个，四个又分裂为八个。他觉得他的外壳快要烧起来，心却紧接着变得清晰，也许心上随着年龄增长的隔膜被暖气烧焦烧碎，裂了一地，如果在c镇的夜晚让尹昉坦诚他不想舍弃放浪形骸，那今晚，就是他在面对让他渴望回归本真的人。

然而这是错的，他只是从不承认恶变成了承认，不管是前者还是后者，他都在做错误的选择。他昏昏沉沉，却还是支起自己的身体，他想走，如果他从暖气中走进冰冷的冬天，骤降的气温还能把他塑造的外壳重新凝固起来。

黄景瑜说：“你要干嘛？”

“挺晚的了。”尹昉舌头打结。

黄景瑜说：“你喝多了，不好回去吧。”

尹昉死命摇头。他不能留下来，他是知情者，他不应该留在不知情者的家中，滥用不知情者眼前的空白，实施他的私欲。他一直摇头，摇到眼冒金星，恍惚中他听见黄景瑜的笑声：“那行吧，我开你车送你走。”  
尹昉立刻不摇头了：“那不行，你喝了酒。”

黄景瑜挑眉：“就这么点，我早醒了。你别小看我。”

“你喝酒还敢开车，不怕被拘留？”

黄景瑜说：“明天过年了，哪个人会在大街上晃悠。”

“你老板怎么雇你的？”尹昉的声音高了个分贝。

“他都知道，”黄景瑜说，“他和我爸有点亲戚关系。”

“你怎么不给你爸开车。”尹昉晕头转向，不知道自己在说什么。

“我爸死了。我妈改嫁，我不想跟着他，我老板看我可怜，就收留我了，”黄景瑜说，“我爸刚死那会我就会开车了，我小时候第一次摸我爸的车我就觉得有意思，年龄差不多了我就学会了。再说了，我驾照是前不久才拿的，以前都是我认识的朋友给做的假的。我老板都知道。就喝个酒，他才不会管。”

尹昉嘴巴张着，什么也没说。

黄景瑜也没管他在不在听，他低着头，左手把玩着空的啤酒瓶：“其实他一开始想让我念书的，但是我不想念，浪费时间，我知道我没念书的脑子。我不如给他开一辈子车，他要是不让我开了，我再想办法，”他看了眼尹昉，眼神有点瑟缩，“我也不知道为什么给你说这个，我也不管你怎么看我的，就，说都说了。可能因为我俩不熟，不熟的话你就不会上心，听听也就忘了。”

尹昉听着这个“不熟”，他的酒精被这两个字蒸发了。他突然有点难过，却说不出来他在难过黄景瑜的生活，还是在难过其他自私的东西。他早就该醒来，对黄景瑜而言，自己是一个交谈的对象，他本来也确实应该承担这样的角色，他是一个年长的人，在年轻人感受到突如其来的孤独时，他应该伸出援手。然而即使在这种时刻，他依然因为年轻人的话语而暗自伤心，他的伤心与年轻人的境遇无关，他的伤心是属于他自己的冷漠而傲慢的独舞。他盯着黄景瑜说：“送我走吧。”

一路上两个人都没说话，直到黄景瑜把尹昉送到楼下，尹昉走下车，回头看见黄景瑜正在解安全带。“哎，别解啊，”尹昉还没说完，黄景瑜已经钻出了汽车，“你直接把我车开回去，我明天来取。”  
黄景瑜点头：“我把你送到楼上啊。”

尹昉和黄景瑜一同上楼，终于走到门口后，尹昉拿出钥匙开门，门被他打开了一个缝隙，他说：“你回去吧。”黄景瑜哦了一声，但没有动作。

尹昉看着他没动，他回过头。他抬头看着黄景瑜，黄景瑜也低头看着他，尹昉突然觉得早已消失的酒劲在这时纷至沓来，它们的起点就是黄景瑜的眼睛。趁着酒气，尹昉向前迈了一步，抱住了黄景瑜，他甚至用右手拍了拍黄景瑜的背。他想，就当这是一个补偿，补偿黄景瑜房间中狭窄的空间，和他杂乱的衣物在沙发角落堆成的小山。这是一个纯粹理智且饱含善意的拥抱，尹昉告诉自己，这应该可以算作他与黄景瑜正确关系的起点，明天就是除夕了，明天过去，他和黄景瑜能成为真正的朋友。

黄景瑜也抱了抱他，在拥抱中，黄景瑜开口说话，声音传播到尹昉耳边的同时，他感受到自己的胸口也在共振。

“饺子好吃不？”黄景瑜问。

“好吃。”

黄金瑜说：“那下次我还给你做。”

尹昉一愣，松开了手：“不用。”

黄景瑜问：“为什么？”

尹昉突然变得警惕。他为什么要拒绝，他自己都不明白，他的下意识拒绝让他明确意识到他对黄景瑜的感情永远无法纯粹，时间是虚假的概念，在虚假概念里无谓的祝福也同样饱含虚假的色彩。  
他想反驳，此时房间里传来连续的咳嗽声，透过防盗门狭窄的空隙，弛缓却长远得飘进尹昉的耳朵。尹昉愣了愣，才终于抬起头：“……这是我妈。”

黄景瑜点点头。

尹昉屏息，等待咳嗽声逐渐消退，他再次开口，声音比上一次小了很多：“真的不用找我。”

“为什么？”黄景瑜皱起眉毛，“就因为我说我俩不熟？我和你开玩笑的，我觉得你挺好的，我和你很聊得来，我是因为聊得来才和你说我的事的。”

尹昉看着他真诚的眼睛说：“我知道，我也觉得你好。”

他站着，伸长着脖子，把脸凑在比他高了不少的黄景瑜面前。他在走廊昏黄的灯光里看着黄景瑜的眼睛，他的眼睛中有自己的倒影，在黄景瑜眼睛里，自己还是一副醉鬼的样子，他因为喝多了，眼神迷离，眼角发红，嘴巴嘟成一团，像团被水打湿的棉花。他看到黄景瑜的视线停留的地方似乎是自己的嘴唇，他就这样死死盯着，他只是盯着，盯着的东西恰好是自己的嘴巴，如果把嘴巴换成任何一种其他的物品，黄景瑜都一定是这样的眼神。

但尹昉不是这样的，他也会盯着黄景瑜的嘴唇，但他的眼神中充满了幻想，是他的欲望促使他这么看的，他想去亲吻，舔舐，带动眼前的年轻人，让他攀升着登上自己的身体，用他富有力量的手捏紧自己的脖颈，抚摸跳动的动脉。

“因为我，”尹昉的酒几乎全醒了。他喉结颤动，“因为我不喜欢女人。”

黄景瑜挑眉，不以为然：“那怎么了，二十一世纪了，我不讨厌同性恋。”

“你不怕我喜欢你吗？”他深呼吸了无数次，还是问了出来。

黄景瑜依然盯着他的嘴唇，尹昉顺着他的视线向下，开始自我审视。他舔了舔自己的嘴巴，上面有酒的酸涩，还有饺子陷尴尬的残留。他突然想起老张，他想起老张凑过来的那只脚蹭到自己脚背时不动声色的哑然，他想起老张对他说“改邪归正”四个字时自己下意识的愤怒。他现在才明白，原来愤怒并非来自他误以为的形而上的对同性恋歧视的愤怒，而是来自对自我不确定性的深刻的厌恶。他厌恶他选择了与恶为伍，在他义正词严说出相亲是在伤害女性时，他因一己私欲伤害了空白的黄景瑜。

此时房间里的咳嗽声又一次传了出来，越变越大，一阵一阵砸向尹昉的后背。尹昉悄无声息地带上了门，门关上了，声音戛然而止，四周变得安静，冬天的夜晚总是格外安静，这种安静对尹昉而言变成无言的惩罚，直白地告诉他，他正在掩耳盗铃。

他背靠在门上，抬着眼睛，看着黄景瑜，又问了一遍。

黄景瑜低头看着他，说：“感觉有点怪。”

尹昉站着不动。他自嘲地想笑，笑是因为他听到了正确答案，然而尹昉又在笑中听到了真实的哭腔。可是一个吻在此时落了下来，打断了想要哭泣的婴孩，因为灌满乳汁的奶嘴送了过来。尹昉碰到了黄景瑜的嘴唇，是热的，有轻微的酒气，但更多的是尴尬的饺子。

黄景瑜后退了一步，说：“你看，我说我不讨厌同性恋啊。”

4  
第二天一早，尹昉按照约定去取车。

他出门早，因为打算折返时去趟超市买点菜做了晚上吃。他打开门，看见不开灯的楼道。这个楼道的声控灯只在晚上才有反应，现在尹昉只能看见对面紧闭的大门，和楼道水泥投射进他眼睛里的灰色。白天的楼道和晚上截然不同，晚上的楼道是在变化的，灯开时是晦涩的黄，灯灭后只剩下浓重的黑。

昨晚的楼道就在黄与黑中交替。尹昉和黄景瑜站在门口，声控灯在轻微的响动中亮起，十几秒后暗下去，接着又因为尹昉莫名其妙的碰撞而亮起来。比如，他的手肘撞到身后防盗门的闷响，或者他的鞋底难耐地摩擦水泥地面。在这些时刻，让他能稍微松一口气的黑暗会即刻消失，取而代之的是不太清晰的黄光。在黄光里，他能看见站在自己面前似笑非笑的黄景瑜。

他好像真如他自己说的那样“不在乎”，他的眼神里有尴尬但不躲闪，他就杵在那，尹昉不开口，他也跟着一动不动，他在等尹昉的回馈。他的心思似乎全部分给他等待的答复，而不是性别问题。然而尹昉看不出这种不在乎的具体来源是什么，他的意思是，黄景瑜绝对和自己不一样。

尹昉不在乎性别，他应该天生如此。他没有和女人交往的经历，在他过去的生活里，女人的角色除了他的女性同学，就是他的母亲。学生时期尹昉不是没接触过女性，主动找上他的美丽女性也不在少数，尤其在他的大学生活里，艺术类院校女性人数向来多余男性，何况是舞蹈学院。舞蹈是美的一种具象，它给了身体最大限度的灵性，在舞蹈室里，或者任何可以跳舞的地方，尹昉在胳膊的无数次伸展和双腿的不断跳跃中，切身感受美丽，女性的，男性的，还有无性的。在美的撞击里，性别失去了意义。

他是这么和自己说的，男与女只是性征的符号和载体，却不是心灵与欲望的载体。直白地说，尹昉对女性的兴趣小于男性，一直以来都是这样，如果把喜好的缘由看作一种习惯，他长久以来的习惯造就了他对性别的不在乎，但他不了解黄景瑜。他根本不知道黄景瑜是否有这样的“习惯”，他对黄景瑜的认知是一片虚无。

黄景瑜还在看他，尹昉也只能沉默地看过去，他只是看着，让灯再一次暗下去。

黑暗里，黄景瑜说：“你那是什么表情？”

灯又开了。

尹昉不知道自己是什么表情，他看不见，他能看见的只有黄景瑜的脸，他的嘴角是扬着的，从刚才开始就一直没变，这让他看起来情绪积极，也可能是在掩饰内心窘迫。尹昉是猜的，他怎么知道黄景瑜是否真的在窘迫，他只能靠他看见的事实推测，在他眼中，黄景瑜的脸被声控灯照成黄色，黄色的笼罩里尹昉无法判断他是不是脸红了。

“你这表情搞得就和你被我吓到了似的。”他吁了口气。

尹昉不解。

黄景瑜说：“被吓到的不应该是我吗？你刚才那话是在表白？”

尹昉想说不是。表白从来不应该是问句。那句话的意义是警告，或者是场威胁，可是尹昉自己知道这更多的是一次试探。他深深吸了口走廊里冰冷的空气，空气灌进他的鼻腔，他意识到自己在冬天中反常得滚烫。他看不清黄景瑜的脸是否红了，但他确定他自己是的。

这种通红是意图被自我解剖的难堪，也是自责。他在自责自己毫无长进，最终与自己的欲望妥协，他站在自己的家门口妥协的。防盗门后的漆黑中，躺着他是不是被咳嗽打断睡眠的母亲，门连着雪白的墙变成一堵冲不破的阻隔，母亲在墙里，他靠在墙上，白色的墙切断声音，视线，距离变得漫长。

尹昉抬头，身体中的高温升腾，冲向他的眼眶，他视线模糊，走廊在此时又黑了下去。

这给了他喘气的机会，他的身体不自觉后退，手肘碰到门把手，他想起钥匙还插在门栓里没拔出来，门把手被他的手肘摁压向下旋转，嘎达一声，灯又开了。他回过头，看着被他压下去的门把手，现在只要轻轻一拉，门就能被打开。他看着门把，没再给黄景瑜留下任何视线。他说：“我得回去了。”

黄景瑜说：“好，你明天记得来取车。”

所以现在尹昉按照约定去了。他走下楼，推开楼梯口的门，门口被物业贴满了春联，头顶还挂了俩灯笼，他边走边张望，到处都是红色。他回过头看着这栋楼，一抬头就看见自己家的窗户。它很显眼，因为除了他家，其他人都贴了喜庆的窗花。他盯着自家窗户看不见的角落，那里应该结了蜘蛛网，灰扑扑的，被蜘蛛网粘住的秋末的苍蝇在初春的冰冷中死气沉沉。尹昉又看了会窗户，心想等会去超市顺便买个窗花。他边走边盘算时间，今天除夕，超市应该关门早，下午说不定也就不开了。

所以，他在心里默念，他现在需要快点去黄景瑜家取车，他跑着上楼，敲门，拿走钥匙，下楼前可以回头说一句新年快乐，然后开车去超市，除了买菜还要记得买窗花。计划井井有条，一切都很正常。他现在应该去搭个公交，这样能再节省点时间。但他最终选择用走的，甚至希望走的这一段路能再长点。脑子里模拟好的计划在他实际选择的矛盾中显现出瓦解的端倪，他根本没想好怎么用冷静客气的“尹老师”态度去面对黄景瑜，也没想好怎样把昨晚的走廊看成一场黎明前的梦。

他只能加快步伐，顺便想想别的东西，比如今晚要做什么菜，菜肯定不能太辣，否则他母亲没法吃。今晚他会和母亲一起跨年，那黄景瑜呢，他说了他是一个人，他怎么过。尹昉的视线开始恍惚，他逼自己想想琳琳的父母，黄景瑜说了，琳琳爸爸和他父亲是亲戚，琳琳的母亲是个热情的人，尹昉和琳琳妈妈打过几次照面，她话不少，爱笑，笑起来皱纹挤在略显臃肿的脸上，尹昉想用心宽体胖来形容这位和蔼的妇人，所以这种人会用对待自己的热情去对待黄景瑜，甚至能更热情一点，黄景瑜应该经常开车接送他们一家人，他们接触的时间比琳琳父母接触自己的时间多得多，所以他们肯定会施舍黄景瑜一个晚上的热闹，让他在零点的烟花里有个短暂的庇护所。

他们不会亏待黄景瑜，我不需要担心他。尹昉缩在羽绒服口袋里的手不由自主地攥紧，他好像隔着层层叠叠的衣服掐住了自己的皮肤。再说，他想，我为什么要去担心一个才认识一个月的人。这些规劝在他的脑子里反复盘旋，与此同时他藏在羽绒服下的手却越掐越紧，冷风穿过羽绒服，刮进口袋，口袋里的衣料也是冷的，想被水浸湿过，被水浸湿的羽绒服会留下一条一条雨的痕迹，羽绒服里的羽毛坠落在衣服的边角，让穿着他的人变得佝偻而瑟缩，再挺拔的身体都在这个瞬间成为一条漆黑巷子里沉默无言的落水狗。尹昉无言地闭了闭眼睛，闭上眼睛时阳光穿破他的眼皮，给他留下一片红色，红色中透着一个细小的光圈，尹昉知道那是太阳的影子，可他分明在太阳中看见了雨，和雨里苟延残喘的烟头冰凉的光点。

尹昉再睁眼，发现他已经站在了黄景瑜家门口。他抬手敲门，敲门的瞬间脚尖往左拧了过去，他简直像个在接力赛赛道上准备冲刺的短跑选手，他等着接力棒从门里的那个人手里送过来，接着他立刻抓住后冲出去。他往前冲，落在后面的是过去的时间，还有遗落在时间里真实发生过的每一个细节，比如他因为紧张屏住的呼吸，比如他在脑子里描绘过的某些想法，或者更早一点，早到他再一次推开礼堂的后门，问依靠着墙的男人能不能进来帮忙给他们拍张照。

这时，尹昉眼前的门开了，黄景瑜赤脚站在玄关，大概暖气足，他穿得清凉，两手空空，他看着尹昉，尹昉看着他，他往左边拧着的脚被水泥拴住了，他动弹不得。尹昉说：“我来拿钥匙。”说话时，尹昉低着头，看着自己的鞋尖，它转了过来，正对着前方，前方的尽头是黄景瑜的脚趾。

尹昉还低着头，他看到黄景瑜往前走了一步，伸出手撸了把自己的头发，又顺着头发落到自己的耳朵上，黄景瑜的手是热的，他的耳朵被风冻得像块铁，烫的东西猝不及防贴了过来，吓得尹昉侧过背往后躲。  
“外面那么冷？”他听见黄景瑜说，“你耳朵冻红了。”

他的手似乎伸得更长，手指笼罩尹昉的后脑勺，尹昉不得不抬起头，黄景瑜一直在看自己，尹昉能感受到他的视线，昨天的一切根本不是梦，也永远做不成一场梦。尹昉眉毛皱到一起。他在这时意识到黄景瑜比他想得还要高，他低头看着自己，他的右手还笼罩着自己，他像在看他从没捕获过的新奇猎物，他不再是尹昉脑子里淋雨的陌生人，他是个毅然闯入禁地的冒险者，有勇无谋，但有胜券在握的年轻。尹昉抬起头：“你确定，你确定……”

“确定什么？”

尹昉说：“你确定要这样吗？”

黄景瑜没再回答，取而代之的是一次拖拽。

他把尹昉拽进房间，房间太小了，现在变得更小，小到才一秒钟他就被扔进床上，床不软，即使尹昉穿得很多，他好像依然硌到了。黄景瑜没给尹昉感受疼痛的机会，他压了上去，伸长手拽下尹昉羽绒服的拉链。他的力气太大，拽着羽绒服帽檐的绒毛蹭过尹昉的脸，他又痛又痒，脸上是，胸腔是，下身也是。黄景瑜说：“我不知道，我不确定。”

他说着，手伸进尹昉的毛衣。尹昉觉得自己穿得真的太厚了，毛衣下还有一层衬衫，而黄景瑜像滴水未进的人终于捡到了一个橘子，他手脚笨拙而急不可耐地在撕裂橘子的皮，黄景瑜拽下他的毛衣，毛衣摩擦过他的头发，刺啦刺啦变成无数道闪电。闪电过去，黄景瑜的手抵达尹昉衬衫的第一个扣子。尹昉听见黄景瑜的呼吸变得沉重，他说：“我真的不知道，但是我想……我……”

尹昉没有问他想要什么，他没时间回应黄景瑜，他在打哆嗦，他哆嗦得像一个处子，但这只是某种拙劣的模仿，他知道他发抖的来源是什么。这种发抖来自压抑的宣泄，有东西从他身体中倾泻而出，他已经好几年没有这种宣泄，自从他回到a县，他活的像一个木头，白天他要上课，晚上回家做饭，照顾母亲，对着电脑安排课时，到点睡觉，早上起来活动筋骨，偶尔去跑步，他在刻意制造平静的规律，以躲避某种难堪的需求，即使这种需求并不难堪，但尹昉决定做此定性时，在他心里，它必须难堪起来。

但他压抑的东西在今天再一次迎来出口，黄景瑜解下他衬衫的最后一个扣子，尹昉低头看着自己光裸的上身想，没错，这是一场由他而起的隐秘的宣泄，即使宣泄之外有别的东西在默默发酵，它在壮大，在黄景瑜附身时变得愈发清晰的喘息中变得不可忽视，它又让人返老还童的力量，至少在它面前，尹昉无处遁形，他变得年轻，真实，自我，他简直快要飘起来了。房间的气温不断升高，尹昉的呼吸变得急促，他身上的人也是这样，房间的光线够亮，黄景瑜的一举一动尹昉看得一清二楚，他甚至连窗帘都没有拉上，光大摇大摆照在里面，照在黄景瑜背后，尹昉抬头，清晰地看见黄景瑜通红的脸。他接受到尹昉的目光，变得木讷，他不知道下一步该怎么办，好像刚才的一系列只是出于本能。尹昉向后仰了仰，心下了然。

对，没错。尹昉张着嘴巴大口呼吸，我只是在宣泄，他告诫自己，这就只是纯粹的发泄，他是这样，黄景瑜也是这样，他说了他不知道，他不确定，但他还是脱光了自己的衣服，所以现在的自己不需要怎么也甩不掉的罪恶感，这一刻不需要罪恶感。尹昉闭上眼睛，伸手环绕呆愣在原地的黄景瑜，他把黄景瑜拽下来，凑过去亲他的嘴。

尹昉想，他在这一刻需要享受。

黄景瑜明显被他吓到了，否则他把舌头伸进黄景瑜嘴里时不会碰到一排紧闭的牙齿。尹昉不管，他的理智被扔在羽绒服、毛衣和折成一团的衬衫里，他用舌头舔舐黄景瑜尖锐的虎牙，这玩意儿要把自己的舌头刺穿了，他似乎能闻到血味，接着才后知后觉这只是血液的快速沸腾给他带来的浪漫的幻觉。

“你还不确定吗？”尹昉向后退了退，他半眯着眼睛，直勾勾地看着弓着背坐在自己两腿之间大声喘气的黄景瑜。尹昉的膝盖顶着黄景瑜的腰，他稍微撇开腿，蹭到硬挺的下体。尹昉慢慢挪动他的腿，隔着裤子蹭了过去。

黄景瑜轻轻摇头，他瑟缩着，又俯下身，他的脑袋钻进尹昉的脖颈，头发蹭到尹昉的耳朵，他的头发原来比尹昉想象的要硬，头发随着黄景瑜的呼吸一次一次扎在尹昉的皮肤上，和头发一同碰到尹昉皮肤的还有黄景瑜的嘴唇和发烫的舌头，他的舌头比刚才碰到自己耳朵的右手要烫得多。舌头在缓慢的移动，移动中，尹昉觉得黄景瑜一定感受到自己无处躲避的颤动。

黄景瑜抓住尹昉的后脑勺，他亲了过去，这次是尹昉的嘴。他的牙齿再也不是一块可笑的防御，他急不可耐地张开了它们，他伸出舌头，去舔，去啃，像新生儿为了活下去而狠狠咬住母亲的乳头，他咬住尹昉的嘴唇，野蛮地吮吸。尹昉后知后觉感到羞耻，黄景瑜的每一个动作他都清楚地看在眼里，阳光又让隐秘的欲望变得更加清晰。

“你为什么……不拉窗帘……”尹昉觉得自己的眼睛被热气笼罩，他快要流出眼泪。

“我不知道，我就想看见你，我想确定是你。”黄景瑜说话时没敢正眼看着尹昉，他视线向下，落在他的手上，现在他企图拽下尹昉的裤子，他也确实这么做了，黄景瑜眼前的尹昉真正赤身裸体，他压抑数日的欲望和贪念毫无保留的和盘托出，黄景瑜伸手摸了上去，他捏着尹昉的下体，他再次开口：“我没和男人做过，但是……”

黄景瑜压了上去，伸手在尹昉躺着的枕头下四处挂搜，尹昉顺着黄景瑜移动的方向看过去，攥在他手里的是安全套。尹昉看着安全套，又看着黄景瑜通红的脸：“但是我想上你。”

他再次亲上尹昉的嘴巴，尹昉的理智终于被彻底撕碎了，在黄景瑜撕开安全套的包装纸时，他一同撕开尹昉虚伪的面具。尹昉抓着黄景瑜的脖子，他也变成了寻找乳头的稚童，在亲吻中，他抢过黄景瑜手里的套子，他亲手把套子套上黄景瑜的下体，他的手上沾满了套子上粘腻的液体，他黏糊糊地抚摸黄景瑜年轻的脸。

黄景瑜看着他，眼睛发红，尹昉摸上他的眼眶，发现这里果然很烫，伴随着肌肉微微的颤抖，他熟悉这种颤抖，在他摸上黄景瑜的下体时，那里同样回馈了激动的颤抖。

尹昉的右手从黄景瑜的脸上一路下滑，最终停在他的腰边，他用了点力，让黄景瑜凑近自己，他在引导一个紧张的、第一次面对男人的新手，他睁着自己真诚的眼睛，看着身上不知所措的黄景瑜，拽着他，让他的下体蹭到自己的腿根。

黄景瑜也开始发抖，他才是真正应该发抖的处子。在颤抖中，他一点一点靠近他想抵达的终点，他的龟头在尹昉腿边摩擦，他的手却虔诚地摸上尹昉的胸口。尹昉狠狠吸了口气，头向后仰去，波浪从胸口推移至小腹，他在浪潮中痛苦而享受地闭上眼睛。

这时，黄景瑜张了张嘴：“其实我早就看到你了。”

“什么？”尹昉歪过头。

黄景瑜只给他留下一个发旋，他低着头，看着尹昉赤裸的胸口。他说：“我早就知道你在走廊上看我，我坐在车里能看到你。而且——”

他的手向上摸过去，摸向尹昉的肩膀：“元旦那天我就注意到你了。不是在后台，是表演的时候，我看到你站在角落，你把手臂张得很开，”黄景瑜的手从肩膀移动到尹昉肌肉分明的胳膊，“你动作很大，你还转圈，你以为你在角落别人就看不见，但是我看到了，我一直看着你，”他的手从胳膊退回至尹昉的胸口，又走向尹昉的腰，“你的腰很细，还有你的屁股。”他的手绕过尹昉的背，抓到了他最终要抵达的地方，他抓着尹昉腿与臀部的连接处，他拉开尹昉的腿，向前挺着他的腰。他冲了进去，与此同时，他把喘着粗气脑袋埋进尹昉的脖子里，他的呼吸带着水蒸气，笼罩着快要搁浅的尹昉。尹昉在他捅进去的瞬间挺起了腰，黄景瑜的手攥紧腰与床垫的缝隙，狠狠捏住尹昉的背，毫无章法地往深不见底的欲望中捅。

他的声音在激烈的动作中变得断断续续，好像拼图洒满了一地，尹昉看着散落一地的拼图，它们是红色的。黄景瑜抱着他，他还在往前顶，他的床单上出现了无数的皱褶，尹昉在皱褶中彻底升腾起来。他的脑子里有一片快乐的空白，在空白里，拼图自动开始拼接，尹昉看到，那原来是一颗跳动的心。

等尹昉从皱成一堆烂泥的羽绒服里摸出手机，发现已经快十一点了。此时黄景瑜在背后抱着他，他不敢回头，不敢看年轻人可能依然通红的眼睛。他盯着手机，他想，时间晚了，菜不新鲜了。

他任由手机屏幕变黑，在黑屏里，尹昉看到自己红肿的嘴唇，还有脖子上红色的痕迹。他转了个身，平躺在床上，他的背压住黄景瑜的手，但黄景瑜没有抽走它。尹昉盯着泛黄的天花板，他问：“你晚上什么打算。”

黄景瑜的头抵在尹昉腰边，说话时气息打在上面，依然是烫的，尹昉会想起他看见的心脏：“琳琳爸妈让我过去和他们一起吃饭。”

尹昉想，果然如此。还好这样。他如释重负，这种长舒一口气的轻松让他警惕了起来，他的左手悄悄挪向床边尴尬的衬衫。

“但我无所谓，”黄景瑜抬起头，他移动时，头发蹭过尹昉，尹昉下意识向后缩，“我一个人在家也行。”

尹昉不敢看他，他迅速坐了起来，伸长蓄谋已久的手，抓起衣服。他说：“我妈在等我。”

他落荒而逃，开着车横冲直撞抵达了超市，浑浑噩噩提了两大袋东西回了家。到家后，他看见他母亲从房间里走出来，她站在客厅中央，直愣愣看着自己。在母亲的目光里，尹昉惊恐地想，他会不会走得太急，以至于头发全都翘起来，毛衣的静电残留在上面。

他母亲盯着他：“你怎么这么久才回来。”

尹昉说：“人太多了，”他的目光留在空落落的窗户上，“而且，窗花很难买。”

一整个下午尹昉都在忙里忙完，他母亲身体不好，做饭就由他全权负责，好在两个人吃的简单，快到七点时尹昉菜做得也差不多。尹昉把最后一盘菜端上桌时，外面的炮竹发出轰鸣。a县不管鞭炮，年味在炮声中逐渐显现，尹昉看着窗外模糊的硝烟，想起桌上似乎少了饺子。但是南方人过年是不吃饺子的，尹昉塞了口米饭，味同嚼蜡。

一整个下午尹昉都没有打开手机，他不知道他在躲什么，在害怕打开手机后看到黄景瑜给他发的信息吗，他问自己。

此时他母亲放下了碗筷，坐在客厅的沙发打开了电视，里面已经开始播放春晚，外面的鞭炮换成了烟花，他在轰鸣里什么也听不清。

尹昉简单收拾了桌子，躲在厨房洗碗，身后不时传来他母亲咳出来的一长串杂音，这时烟花散去，只剩下杂音砸向尹昉的后背。他回头：“妈，你吃药了吗？”

他母亲嗯了一声，没再理他。尹昉洗完碗，坐在母亲旁边，他还是不敢打开手机，他的手机被刻意地调整为静音，屏幕向下，躺在茶几上一动不动。他的眼睛盯着电视屏幕，余光却黏在手机的背面，漆黑的外壳像一个黑洞，他把尹昉拽进去，拽到自己与黄景瑜的聊天界面，他突然想起早上他连句新年快乐都没和黄景瑜说，他就走了，黄景瑜依然赤脚站在玄关看他关上了门。

他突然坐立难安，他的腰开始钝痛，黄景瑜在早上狠狠掐了他的腰，他边掐便让自己更深地扎进尹昉的身体，他清楚地记得早上的自己被黄景瑜掰成难堪的姿态，在肌肉的牵拉中，尹昉听到黄景瑜由衷地感叹：“原来舞蹈家的身体是这样的。”

他用的是“舞蹈家”。想到这里，尹昉觉得自己鼻腔中的空气开始火速升温，他脸上发热，他成了只红色的虾子。黄景瑜描绘自己时，总爱用莫须有的名称来指代，他说自己是“舞蹈家”，是“高材生”，好像他把自己放在了更低的位置，低到尹昉的腰部，他的下巴抵在尹昉腰上，抬头乖顺地看着尹昉的眼睛。

而尹昉在当时只看见了泛黄的天花板。

这种后知后觉的不平衡往上翻滚，尹昉眼神飘忽，惊觉春晚里的歌舞节目演完了，现在变成了小品，肥头大耳的喜剧演员搭档了一个口齿伶俐的小女孩，女孩声音夸张，表情惊悚，尹昉看着屏幕里传来的阵阵笑声，也跟着惊悚起来。

这时他的手机似乎响了，发出一阵一阵哀嚎似的震动。这不可能，尹昉早就按了静音，可是事情就这么发生了，手机开始在尹昉的视线中蠕动，变成一只被火烤的扭曲的飞蛾。他站起来一把抓住手机，手机中的微信界面跳出来滑进尹昉的眼睛，每一条黄景瑜发过来的讯息连成扑面而来的无数只飞蛾。他问尹昉你吃了吗，他说他吃完了，他说他已经回家了，他说只要你想来你随时都可以过来。  
时间似乎静止了，他听不见声音，他被白色的飞蛾笼罩，被它们带进早上自己经历过的高潮，他又一次看到通红的心，那是黄景瑜亲手奉上的，他想起黄景瑜给自己留下的通红的嘴，通红的痕迹，一切都是红色的，红色的东西不止是宣泄的欲望，而是黄景瑜藏在欲望之下无法忽视的从未经历的新鲜感情。

他觉得黄景瑜越界了，但他越了什么界。正如尹昉不了解他，他也不了解尹昉的过去，他能知道什么呢？他只知道尹昉给了他接触自己的机会，让黄景瑜不再是坐在黑漆漆礼堂中窥探教授学生动作的老师的观众，而是一个身体力行倾诉所有不确定情感的勇敢年轻人。更何况，引导冒险家闯入禁地的人就是尹昉自己。

他手里抓着不断颤动的手机，疑惑电视里那个倒霉的小品为什么还没结束。

他盯着电视，飞蛾散去，他听到母亲的声音：“尹昉，尹昉！”

她叫了自己两声。尹昉如梦初醒：“妈，怎么了？”

“你怎么了？”她问的是尹昉，她的眼睛却看着手机。尹昉觉得眼前的画面太过熟悉，在她母亲逐渐苍老的面颊上，她的眼神似乎从未老去。他在母亲的眼神中无处遁形，从母亲漆黑的眼珠里，尹昉看到向后奔跑的自己，原来他第二次踏进了同一条河，只要他拿起颤动的手机，淌进河里，抓住河对岸等待自己的冒险家，去亲吻他年轻的脸，他就再一次重蹈覆辙。

尹昉说：“什么也没有。”他摁灭手机，小品终于结束了。

5  
接下来的几天，尹昉都像失踪了一样。

他坚决不承认他在躲黄景瑜，他决定把这一切归咎于母亲发黄的眼白。

尹昉在除夕夜那晚放下手机后，和母亲相顾无言，最终齐刷刷扭过头盯着电视。尹昉什么也没看进去，他的脑子被母亲的眼睛充斥，他开始回忆母亲的眼神。从以前开始，尹昉就觉得他母亲的眼睛像鹰的眼睛，锐利而不留情面，她在尹昉面前撕碎很多不言明地谎言，在悄悄用鹰隼啄走它们吞噬入腹。然而现在，锐利的眼睛被蒙上一层暗黄，显得模糊不清。尹昉还沉浸在回忆中，身边时不时传来母亲的咳嗽。

尹昉愣了愣，他先开口：“妈，过几天是不是该去复查了？”

他母亲转过头，这下尹昉看清了发黄的眼球，锐利早就不复存在，里面连水光都懒的泛滥，只剩下干瘪和模糊，但尹昉却希望它是真正模糊得能让母亲再也不要看清自己。  
母亲沉默着点点头，再次缩回沙发，不再看他。

距离尹昉母亲确诊肺癌已经过去三年。三年前的尹昉跟着舞团刚结束欧洲巡演准备飞往俄罗斯，期间接到母亲的越洋电话，她声音平静，一开口就告诉尹昉，说有件事情我需要通知你。

尹昉在听到母亲这样的语气时就提前预设心理防线，他熟悉母亲这样的语气，他第一次听到这个语气和同样的话语是在他刚上小学，母亲告诉他：昉儿，有件事我需要通知你，我和你爸爸离婚了。她真的就只是来通知一声，通知完后带尹昉离开，并且独自抚养他至今。

现在，她再次前来通知，她告诉尹昉自己得了肺癌，医生说是中期。尹昉脑袋“嗡”得一声变成一滩浆糊，当即改签机票飞回国内，回到a县后立刻带着母亲去b市准备手术。医生告知手术预后一般，病情需要控制，所以即使手术结束也需要体检。尹昉听后，暂时辞了舞团工作，在母亲病床前陪护直到手术观察期结束。

术后住院期间，母亲躺在床上，尹昉坐在病床旁边的椅子上摆弄手机，她看会天花板，过一会看看尹昉，最终视线落在尹昉的手机上。她问：“你在和谁说话？”  
尹昉说：“没有谁，妈妈，舞团的同事。”

母亲问：“你还要回舞团吗？”

尹昉沉默，没有回话。

母亲说：“你想留在那多久？你不打算成家立业吗？我同事的孙子都满地跑了，我看着羡慕。”她鹰般的眼睛将手机视作猎物，尹昉熟视无睹，默默将手机收回口袋，无声的对峙在手机不在被看见后终于心有不甘的消失。母亲把头重新转回前面，面无表情地盯着天花板。

尹昉摇摇头：“我现在想照顾好你，别的我不想考虑。”

他在撒谎，一如他母亲的那句羡慕也是谎言。母亲接着说：“如果你真的想照顾我，那就和我一起回去。”

回到舞团这件事最终搁浅，搁浅的缘由来自尹昉不得不承担的责任，其实他完全不至于辞掉工作，他的经济能力允许他给母亲请个保姆，他可以增加回家探望的机会，但他明白母亲的意思，她只是在偶然撞破尹昉秘密后的借题发挥。

在舞团结束巡演回到b市，尹昉立刻从医院赶去剧院递交了辞呈。他和舞团成员一一拥抱，并把最长的拥抱留给最后那个用悲伤的眼神看向他的男人。

母亲出院后尹昉带着她回到a县，期间母亲每三月进行一次体检，同时靠药物压制病情。尹昉自己为了生计，经营起舞蹈教室，他忙于授课，一方面是活计，另一方面是某种意义上的躲避，他在躲避母亲的眼睛。

但母亲的病情没有让她的目光一直保持尖锐，癌细胞这种东西迅速侵蚀宿主的身体，即使尹昉母亲保持检查和用药，这一切都阻止不了一个不受控制的物体的壮大。去年年初他母亲照常去检查，但结果不好，白细胞减少，胆红素异常，肝功能受损严重，医生点名时日无多，唯一办法就是定期放疗，注意补血，多多陪伴。

这种情况持续至今。到春节假期结束，尹昉带母亲复查，CT结果显示肿瘤开始影响消化科，尹昉明白那层蒙在母亲眼睛里的黄沙原来是黄疸。医生再次给母亲下达死亡通知，尹昉手里攥着CT报告走出医生办公室，母亲坐在走廊的椅子上，看到他走出来，她咳嗽了两声：“给我看看。”

尹昉内心挣扎，但不得不交给她。就算尹昉想隐瞒报告单，他的母亲也总能问出结果，她总渴望对一切了如指掌，不管是她的病情，还是发生在她身边的任何事情。她眼睛不好使了，报告单拿得远远的，她皱着眉毛眯着眼睛，一个字一个字看。

尹昉实在不好受：“妈，我们回家看。”

走出医院时，外面太阳大，但是冷得厉害，冬天的太阳都被人玩笑着称为冰箱的灯，尹昉看着刺眼的假曙光，让母亲在原地等，自己去停车场取车来接他。

母亲说好，又看了眼尹昉：“昉儿，我就要死了。”

尹昉一怔：“妈您瞎说什么呢？”

“我什么情况我自己知道，”她对着角落咳嗽，“你不也盼着我死吗？”

她隔着重重叠叠的黄雾看向尹昉：“我知道你恨我。”

尹昉撇过头：“妈你别胡说了。我去取车。”

他几乎是跑着离开医院门口的，他在躲避母亲，也在躲避母亲严重的沙尘暴。他以为她快要什么都看不见了，结果她只是现在看不清，不代表她放弃了窥视。过去发生过的一切还历历在目刻在黄沙的背面，母亲一直在看尹昉。

尹昉坐进驾驶座，他气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。他想，他恨母亲吗？他也不知道，他怎么应该去恨一个抚养自己长大的女人，这个女人精明能干，在自己的领域中为人所知，她有学识，开明，毫无疑问她在尹昉身上灌注过她的爱意。尹昉能一路学习舞蹈是因为儿时的自己被母亲支持着去学芭蕾，他热爱跳舞，所以母亲尊重他的热爱。和父亲离婚的插曲并没有影响儿时的尹昉与母亲的生活，这种毫无影响的平静生活一直持续到尹昉考入大学，直到母亲发现了尹昉的秘密，互相尊重的生活就此打碎，逐渐演变成一方的躲避和另一方变本加厉的窥视与干涉。

这里的秘密并不是尹昉在大学时期隐秘的消遣，相反，大学的生活是尹昉无忧无虑的一段时光。他坦然地面对自己的性向，暴露自己的欲望，满足他想尝试的一切，即使他与不少同性有过不寻常的关系，但这种关系归根结底浅尝辄止，他从不在母亲面前袒露他做过的事，因为这些事都如过眼云烟，他甚至叫不出其中一些往事中当事人的名字。

然而，母亲撞破的秘密来自舞团，这是尹昉第一次拥有一段稳定的关系。他在现在把它描述为稳定关系，几年前的尹昉却以为他第一次真正踏进了爱情的河流。这个人就是尹昉离开时舞团时最后一个拥抱的男人，他比尹昉大了几年，却与尹昉性格相似，爱好相似，巡演期间一同逛过各地的美术馆和品味奇特讳莫如深的现代展览，他们二人的相仿让尹昉与男人如出一辙，像背对着镜子的人，这种相似使舞团负责人和编舞逐渐热衷让他们两人同台共同演绎。在音乐的催动下，尹昉主动拉进了两人的距离，男人没有拒绝，一段稳定的感情就此展开，在尹昉赶回国照顾生病的母亲时也没有结束。

此时尹昉和男友唯一的交流媒介只有手机，也正是手机暴露了尹昉为数不多的隐秘的快乐。某天早上尹昉醒来去茶水间打水，去之前母亲躺在床上闭目养神，他才和有时差的男友发完消息。尹昉看着闭着眼睛呼吸平稳的母亲，将手机倒扣在床头柜上，大步走出病房。

走进病房前尹昉遇到要来查房的医生，医生主动和尹昉寒暄两句，尹昉刚要开口，视线无意穿过病房门上的小窗口，他恰好能看见躺着的母亲。母亲此时已经睁开了眼睛，她的手里拿着尹昉的手机，下一秒，她悄无声息将手机摁了黑屏，不动声色地将它倒扣在床头柜。

尹昉推门而入，母亲的眼睛闭着，医生说：“老人家感觉怎么样？”

他的母亲缓缓睁开眼睛。

尹昉透过门上小窗口看到的场景仿佛是他在脑中描绘的虚拟电影，手机放在原来的位置上一动不动，屏幕是黑的，手机有密码，谁都没有打开过。尹昉看着手机，又看了看和医生说话的母亲，他放下水壶，坐在床边，一言不发。

医生查完房后离开，尹昉埋头削苹果。

母亲说：“昉儿，等你出院陪我回去吧。”

“回哪？”尹昉问。

“a县。就别走了。回来陪陪我。”

尹昉想，母亲做事总爱端着，即使心如明镜，嘴上还是一言不发，她揣着明白装糊涂，尹昉也只能陪她玩母慈子孝的游戏，最终选择妥协，回到a县。

母亲回到a县后，竟然变本加厉，时常向尹昉推荐她同事的女儿，热心地张罗起相亲。母亲体面的工作让她认识的也全部是体面却无趣的人，尹昉找理由推脱，屡屡拒绝。拒绝之中母亲的脾气愈发暴躁，这种暴躁尹昉不好把它归因于疾病的折磨，相对于癌症，尹昉更愿意相信这是长年累月压抑的最终爆发。

她在过去无法爆发，因为尹昉没有给她爆发的机会。尹昉在过去二十多年忙着扮演母亲的好儿子，以满足母亲向同事炫耀的虚荣心，现在他这枚完美的鸡蛋裂出了一条可恨的缝隙，母亲看着缝隙，肆意倾泻她的怒火。

他时常询问尹昉究竟什么时候才能准备好面对婚姻，对尹昉的怒意从他拒绝结婚紧接着一路倒流着汇入过去的海，她骂骂咧咧尹昉的舞蹈，指责尹昉选择以舞蹈作为事业，全然忘记儿时送自己去学习芭蕾的人就是她，或者她都知道，但她恨自己送尹昉去学舞蹈。她愈发变本加厉，开始否定尹昉的出生，尹昉知道母亲在迁怒于他，因为尹昉的性取向触犯了母亲的自负与控制欲。在她的所有同事的孩子都拥有爱的结晶，自己的儿子却偷偷用手机给同性的爱人发送一地鸡毛蒜皮。

尹昉嘴上不断地告诉母亲：我想照顾你、我要履行我的责任、我不着急、我三十岁都不到、我想好好陪伴你。但他能听到他在心底带着哭腔的质问，他大声质问为什么一个不幸的家庭中产出的物品要去寻找下一个不幸。父亲与母亲的不幸源自何处尹昉不得而知，但这种不幸延续到尹昉身上要更加明显，他不爱女人，如果他真的选择结婚，那未来的妻子会在某一天套上他母亲过去的影子，她会变得阴鸷、独/裁、神经质，会用鹰一般尖酸刻薄的眼睛盯着尹昉的手机，一遍又一遍问他你在想什么，你在和谁联系，你联系的人是什么。

尹昉踩了脚离合，汽车驶出停车场，他想，母亲对他的怒意归根结底来自于早已远离母子二人生活的父亲，她对尹昉一言不发的监视是否是某种过去的移情。想到这里，尹昉突然开始同情他的父亲，他不知道父亲是否曾经处于同样的境地，让爱情被自负与控制消磨，只剩下再也兜不住的责任心。但尹昉无权干涉也无权猜测，他能做的只是在母亲发现时辞去了工作，并最终让潜在的爱情跟着无疾而终。  
不过现在，尹昉在后视镜里瞄了眼打盹的母亲，他居然有些感谢她。正是因为她的突然病重，让自己得以从他和黄景瑜莫名其妙的关系中暂时跑出来，因为母亲的监视，他有充足的理由忽略黄景瑜不断发来的短信。

春节后，尹昉的舞蹈教室照常运营，他的学生们陆续回来跳舞。每次下课，黄景瑜也照常来接琳琳。

不过现在，他再也不会坐在车里或者倚靠着车门原地等待，他知道尹昉再也不会缩在走廊角落看着他，他主动出击，他一直都是这样主动，不管是不断的短信，还是课程没结束就已经站在门口等待尹昉的行为。黄景瑜炽热而明目张胆，倒是尹昉东躲西藏，总是找着理由避而不见，他留给别的学生家长的时间开始无限延长，接受黄景瑜等待的人只有琳琳。

黄景瑜总是抱着琳琳，在尹昉留给他的背影里悄悄叹口气，默默下楼，第二天再重复这样的等待。尹昉过意不去，却还是逼迫自己对黄景瑜摆出一副客套的姿态，他像什么也没发生过似的，弯下腰和琳琳说再见。琳琳笑呵呵看着他，他才迅速看一眼黄景瑜又收回目光，客套地让他们两人回去注意安全。

尹昉确认黄景瑜下楼后，他走回教室，痛苦地呼吸。他再次戴起大人的面具，他在黄景瑜的床上渴望撕碎面具，但现在他捡了起来，面具还是完好无损。他的虚伪让他不断地回忆黄景瑜给他发的信息，里面出现过最多的三个字就是“为什么”。他几乎能想象黄景瑜的表情，他拧着眉毛，无声地问为什么。

他想，为什么。为什么黄景瑜要被自己吸引，或者让为什么具有更深的含义，为什么自己要爱着男人。过去是，现在依然这样。黄景瑜对他的感情究竟从何而起，因为自己给了他一把伞吗？

尹昉会这么想，因为他在脑海中进行了人物与时间的转换，当初靠在墙上抽烟的落寞男孩从黄景瑜变成了他自己，而把伞递过来的男人就是舞团中自己的男友。并非说尹昉真的在雨夜抽起孤独的烟，而是他有过类似孤独的境地。

他到舞团时是个名不见经传的新人，只有舞蹈功底深厚，没有背景，这种人容易在鱼龙混杂的舞团被排挤，但当时的男友捡到了被排挤的尹昉，像捡到一条快饿死的狗。他受到恩惠，主动向男人摇起自己的尾巴，这种主动的示好是尹昉的自我保护，狗想要一个庇护所，伸出援助之手的那个人是当时的男友，而借此机会向上攀爬的人是自己。然而自我保护之外，尹昉发现了男人和自己太多的共同之处。即使爱情在一开始并不存在，尹昉并不能否认，它也许在漫长的肉体关系中悄悄降临。

那现在呢？现在伸出援手的是自己，顺着善意向上攀爬的人是不是也变成黄景瑜了呢。尹昉想，绝对不是这样，虽然主动接触黄景瑜的确实是他，但给予黄景瑜继续让关系发酵的人也是他，他给了善意，又在善意上播撒诱/惑的种子，黄景瑜是种子的受害者。

想到这里，尹昉突然倒吸一口气，他吓了一跳，他想，自己能播撒种子，那当初他向上攀爬的绳索中是否有年长的男友播撒的类似的东西呢。尹昉幡然悔悟，他所定义的第一段爱情，似乎只是一段存活时间最长的肉/体关系。他们之间真的存在过爱情关系吗？他的定义仅仅只能定义在时间，在舞团的几年中尹昉只有这一个男人，但时间之外的其他承诺似乎不曾存在，舞团的其他成员只知道他们是默契的舞伴，相似的友人，其他一无所知。与其说这是一场爱情，不如说这是彼此在身上的投射，背对着镜子的人终于回头看着镜子，他看见自己，和手里的一束白色水仙花。镜子里的水仙花最终被镜中人丢弃在地上，尹昉看着自己手中逐渐枯萎的水仙，他流下一滴泪。

如此说来，男友彼时默默看着尹昉向上的攀爬，实际是阴暗人性中无法忽略的本能吗？

尹昉想起某次在母亲某次怒吼着“我为什么要生你”后产生的无声疑惑。他不疑惑母亲为什么生气，他疑惑自己为什么会爱男人。他的思维跑在他母亲的前面，他知道母亲在恨他的父亲，而他第一次想要正视缺失的父爱。他在企图把他对同性的爱归因于父亲的离开，他把他的爱情放在畸形的人格缺失中，他想，可能他不是爱男性，他爱的是缺失的东西。

那黄景瑜是否也是如此？尹昉想，他告诉自己他同样失去了父亲，这种失去更加不可逆转。虽然尹昉心里清楚，他根本不知道黄景瑜的父亲是怎么样的人，即使知道，他的父亲和自己也绝不会有任何共同之处，因为这一切设想都是尹昉给自己构建的思维陷阱，只有这么想，他才能为自己的躲避正名，让他的内心好受一点。

他恶毒地想，我再满足我自私自利的欲望，那么黄景瑜又何尝不是。然而爱情从来不应该和创伤联系在一起，尤其是对几天前那个对自己性向完全不确定的年轻男人而言，那不是一场追求弥补的发泄，那只是一场纯粹的情感表达。

尹昉慢吞吞收拾完东西走下楼梯，发现黄景瑜的车竟然一直停在原地，而黄景瑜杵在楼梯口，他看到自己后，面无表情地堵住了去路。

“琳琳呢？“尹昉惊讶自己的第一句话居然是这个。

黄景瑜说：“他在车里等我，我说我下来给她买糖吃。”

尹昉说：“你怎么可以欺骗一个孩子？”

黄景瑜说：“我没骗她，我真的会买。”

尹昉看着他，没有说话。

黄景瑜问：“那你呢？”

尹昉想了半天，说不出话，只用嘴巴摆了个难堪的“对不起”。

黄景瑜说：“什么？”

尹昉嘴唇颤动：“我以为我们的关系——我，我是说，我是给了你一把伞的人，然后我拿到了我的报酬了，所以……”

“所以你想说你在骗一个孩子，”黄景瑜说，“像骗琳琳一样。”

尹昉摇头：“我没有骗你。”

他说这句话时依然在打颤，他不确定他说的骗与不骗究竟是什么。你情我愿的上床不存在欺骗，但黄景瑜说的显然并不止于此。尹昉想起自己警告过黄景瑜他喜欢男人，而黄景瑜无视了他的警告走了过来，他以为只要走进尹昉的境地，尹昉就能立刻和他一样，热情真诚的给他床上以外的东西。但尹昉恰恰欠缺给予的勇气，他的勇气给了过去的一场梦，这场梦表面上被母亲残忍的撕碎，可是母亲撕碎之前，它破碎的痕迹就已经有迹可循。

那么现在呢，他还要让黄景瑜再经历一次吗？经历一次因为外界的压迫与控制而摇摇欲坠的脆弱感情吗？

他不能确定。他只能说：“走吧，先给琳琳买糖。”

楼下就有家便利店，尹昉走进去买了糖，顺便拿了盒绿箭，交给黄景瑜：“你还小，少抽点烟。”

黄景瑜接过糖果，无视了绿箭。他没和尹昉说再见，尹昉也觉得眼前的人不想再见到自己。他想，说不定手机里源源不断传来的闹剧可以就此落幕，他的羞愧能被他抛之脑后。

之后的几天，黄景瑜没有给尹昉发消息，他来接琳琳时也不再走上楼，直到寒假结束琳琳开学，黄景瑜来接她的次数从每天变为一周一次，一切恢复到最早的样子，尹昉以为这种生活还能持续下去。

半个月后的某天临晨，尹昉喘着粗气，抓着手机，听到对面黄景瑜模模糊糊的声音。他说：“尹昉？”

“我妈，我妈进医院了。”尹昉的胸腔震动地像吞下了一百个蜂子，蜂子的针扎在他胸口，但他无法穿过皮肤去挠。他一遍一遍重复，喊着妈妈。

黄景瑜问：“你在哪？”

尹昉说：“就在县医院。”

对面失去了声音，留给尹昉的只有手术室门前通红的灯，和走廊清冷的光。凌晨的医院很冷，冷到他感受不到活人的存在，恐惧感在救护车呼啸着接走母亲开始就再也没有退下去，在压抑的恐惧中，尹昉给黄景瑜打了电话。

他为什么要给黄景瑜打电话，他呆愣地望着手术室的门。在他给黄景瑜打电话之前，医生让他签订了母亲的病危通知书。他哆嗦地写下名字，通知被医生收走，这一切都太快了，这种快让尹昉痛苦，痛苦之外却扭曲着某种快感，快感来自探视的消失，鹰终于闭上了她的眼睛，追逐着尹昉的沙尘暴暂时告一段落，快感冲破了尹昉莫名的道德感，他再次放下涂满蜜的绳索，向被他欺骗的孩童挥手。

尹昉听到脚步声在医院寂静的走廊发出的回声，他回过头，是黄景瑜。

他看着头发凌乱的黄景瑜，尹昉作出的第一个动作是冲上去亲他，他想起半个月前他还人模人样的以大人的姿态劝告眼前的年轻人不要抽烟，现在却舔走黄景瑜嘴中快要消散的烟味。

黄景瑜莫名其妙，但他伸过手，抱着尹昉亲了起来。

尹昉母亲的手术还在继续，手术室仿佛是真空，手术室外的走廊同样寂静而冷清，只有尹昉的喘气向四周铺散。

他头脑混沌，凭借一腔冲动将黄景瑜拉到厕所最后一个隔间。厕所的灯是关的，里面发出恶心的腥臭，但尹昉和黄景瑜似乎什么也闻不见，他们的鼻息都只给了对方。尹昉蹭过黄景瑜毛衣的领口，摩擦出亲密的静电，静电让尹昉皮肤上透明的躯壳裂开，碎裂进漆黑的夜。他不想阻止碎裂，他早就在期盼这一天。

厕所隔间的塑料板很冷，冷气源源不断透过尹昉的衣服传输过来，这种冷意连黄景瑜炽热的吻都抵挡不过，他忽视不了，只能闭上眼睛，抓紧黄景瑜的手臂。黄景瑜亲吻尹昉的嘴、脸颊、脖子，他在重复过去的动作，让皮肤之上已经消失的痕迹再次显现，如果他忘了痕迹原本的位置，那就创造一个新的。

黄景瑜和尹昉身上什么也没有，他们不能真的做到最后的地步，唯一能做的就是互相抚摸，尹昉在亲吻中逐渐窒息，他沉入冰冷的海，在海中他看到了b市同样冰冷的冬天，各种各样的人，舞团，蓬皮杜令人费解的装置艺术，俄罗斯的雪，以及比他大了好几岁的过去的爱人，和大学时期尹昉经历过的所有人相比，过去的爱人是一切人脸部的集合，他在做的事情，和过去的任何一个都别无二致。所有的回忆最终都变得冰冷，化解为厕所的塑料隔板。

尹昉的手还抓着黄景瑜，他以为他才是丢了绳子让人爬上来的那一个，结果如此看来，拽着他离开悬崖的人依然是黄景瑜。尹昉发出痛苦的声音，他喘着粗气，眼前一片雪白。

他似乎除了这种空白的发泄，此外什么也没得到过。他过去是这样，现在依然依靠着直白的发泄转嫁痛苦，而被转嫁的黄景瑜，有着与过去的尹昉相同的年龄。

在一次一次的亲吻中，天亮了起来。

厕所恢复安静与肮脏，腥臭笼罩如梦初醒的尹昉，医生走出手术室，告知尹昉的母亲抢救无效，宣告死亡。

6  
母亲的遗体被直接转移至太平间，殡仪馆的车过会就到。尹昉坐在太平间外的椅子上，他弓着背，头埋在手里，手指狠狠挤压他的脸，五官在挤压中皱在一起，再平铺开来，接着尹昉彻底清醒了。  
他深呼吸，抬头看见黄景瑜站在旁边，看着自己一言不发。

尹昉突然有点难过，他说：“对不起。”

黄景瑜表情尴尬，问：“怎么又对不起，这次是为了什么对不起啊。”

尹昉说：“大半夜把你叫到医院，”他看着黄景瑜凌乱的头发，“还是大正月的，晦气。”

黄景瑜把脖子缩进高领毛衣里，哼哧哼哧地笑了出来：“你还挺迷信。”

尹昉不置可否。

黄景瑜走了过来，问尹昉：“你饿么？”

尹昉没说话。

黄景瑜说：“我去买点吃的。”

尹昉说：“等会车就来了。不用了。”

黄景瑜说：“我饿了，”他对尹昉撇撇嘴，“就在门口，我快去快回。”

尹昉看着他从自己身前路过，也不知道怎么的，尹昉伸了伸手，拽了拽黄景瑜的衣服，黄景瑜停下脚步，站着没动，过了一会，他伸出手，把拽着自己衣服的尹昉的手扒拉下来，放进自己的手心。尹昉看着他，他也看着尹昉，两人相顾无言，只有热度通过手心互相传递。

尹昉动了动嘴巴，想说谢谢，又觉得谢谢无足轻重。在他凌晨时决定给黄景瑜打电话开始，感谢这类语言就失去了意义，轻飘飘的如同一张废纸，废纸的正面写着重复的感谢，背面却是用红笔例举的尹昉对黄景瑜做过的种种事迹，他主动给出的微信号码，他交出的伞，他们吃过的羊蝎子，黄景瑜给他做的饺子，他在黄景瑜床上留下的痕迹，他的拒绝和躲避，他没给出去的绿箭，无一例外用红笔画出了圈，所有的圈融汇成尹昉心中的羞愧，羞愧在于他向欲望低头，低头之后，又恐惧地企图把已经成型的欲望杀死在冬夜，埋进土里，装作无事发生。

但现在，他没说出谢谢，这张废纸也不存在，他光明正大地牵着黄景瑜的手，就在清晨的太平间门外，这里只有房间里的冰柜，和尹昉与黄景瑜两个人，再也没有其他的东西能看见黄景瑜正在握住尹昉的手。尹昉的光明正大让他想起过去的时光，在远在b市的大学，或者更远一点的舞团中，他也光明正大地面对自己的性向和选择。然而，尹昉知道，这种外界阻力消失后的胆大富含了投机取巧，过去是因为物理的距离让他能找到一处不被监视与影响的短暂净土，至于现在，监视器老化了，被拉去修理厂报废。

黄景瑜捏了捏尹昉的手，快步走上楼。尹昉盯着自己的手心，他依然心存懊悔，但懊悔之外有种莫名的侥幸，他备受煎熬。

黄景瑜回来的很快，手里还提着冒热气的豆浆馒头。他递过来，尹昉胡乱吃了两口，这时医院的人下楼通知尹昉遗体可以送去殡仪馆了。尹昉站起来，擦擦嘴，回头和黄景瑜说：“你回去吧。”

黄景瑜摇头：“我和你一起 。”

尹昉说：“你一晚上没睡，赶紧回去。”

黄景瑜拒绝：“我不困。让我帮你。”

尹昉还想说什么，黄景瑜先发制人：“你要真不好意思，你昨晚就没必要给我打电话。”尹昉理亏，顿时没了声，黄景瑜自然地接过他还攥着的残羹冷炙，丢进垃圾桶。

两人跟着车去了殡仪馆，母亲的遗体被放进房间的冰柜中。尹昉迅速拨了个电话，黄景瑜坐在房间角落的椅子上，看着尹昉打电话。等电话结束，尹昉说：“我让人把棺材送过来。”

黄景瑜有点惊讶：“东西都办好了？这么快？”

尹昉说：“我妈得病的时候就都办了，”他顿了顿，“她得的肺癌。”

黄景瑜点点头。

尹昉接着说：“就连墓地也是她亲自挑的。”

“挺奇怪的吧？”尹昉苦笑，“一般家里有老人生病，好像都是子女负责带着他们检查，检查结果出来了也不给看，就瞒着。我这倒好，我是被我妈通知的，她自己来医院体检，发现已经中期了。发现了之后她就安排我做事，我顺着她的意思帮她的忙，带她选目的，割寿材，她自己什么都盘算好了。”

尹昉闭上嘴巴想了想，从他回到a县开始，有些立场在悄无声息发生改变。过去二十年的生活中，尹昉扮演作出决定的角色，而母亲负责培养与教育，他不干涉尹昉对自己人生的选择，知道他喜欢跳舞，也就默认着让他在舞蹈里一头栽进去出不来。得病之后，尹昉反而处处听从母亲的。他知道立场的转变与病情无关，这种转换不是来自成年后主动承担起的责任，更多的是自知理亏。在他过去的人生里，他没有亏欠过母亲，但这种理亏，尹昉明白全部来自于性向。即使他爱女人也好，男人也罢，这种喜好根本不关母亲的事，但他还是在母亲阴鸷暗淡的眼神中节节败退。他想，他究竟真的亏欠了母亲，还是以母亲的喜怒无常为载体和理由，承担他不敢直面的怯懦。

黄景瑜说：“那棺材一会就到？”

尹昉说：“对，按规矩要在里面摆三天才出殡。”

黄景瑜点头：“我们那边习俗也差不多，”他又问，“你们这也是土葬吗？”

尹昉说：“市区火葬，但这里管得不严，还是土葬。”

黄景瑜说：“我老家也是。都觉得入土为安。”

黄景瑜用手撑着脸，眼神涣散地望着房间中央的冰柜：“我想起我爸出殡前的样子了。我记得一个在一个挺大的屋子里，前面摆了花圈，花圈旁边有个盆在烧纸，我妈边哭边跪着烧，花圈后头就是棺材。我当时小，想看看我爸，结果有人拉了我一把，说孩子是不能看棺材的。他边说我边看到了，就看到了一个漆黑的东西，上边宽下边窄，搁在一个架子上。巨大，”他伸手比划，“又高，又黑。但我当时也不知道害怕，就知道这个东西里躺着我爸，我爸再也不能从里面坐起来。当时我对死没有概念，没概念也就不怕了。不过现在想想，也确实不可怕。说到死大家都会怕，但如果死的是自己的父母，就又不一样。”

“尹昉，”黄景瑜收回目光，“你说人怕死，究竟是在怕什么？”

“不知道，”尹昉说，“怕晦气吧，怕沾了晦气，自己倒霉。”

黄景瑜嗤笑：“穷讲究，”他叹了口气，“不过可能是真怕吧。我爸死了，我妈就改嫁了，她也挺狠的，改嫁了就不管我。但我不怪她。家里穷，又死了老公，带我这个拖油瓶哪活得下去。我爸死了我就跟着我爷爷奶奶，他们年纪大了，没多久也死了，好在我爸兄弟姐妹多，我喊不上名字的人有一大堆，这群人在爷爷奶奶死了之后轮流养我，不过，他们都怕晦气。”

“晦气让人穷，穷人吃不饱饭，越吃不饱饭越恨晦气，但其实跟晦气一点关系都没有，”他倚靠着墙，“你也知道，d省经济不景气，大家都一样穷，只不过没人愿意接受这个事情。”

“所以你来a县了？”

“也不全是，”黄景瑜咧嘴，“我和你说过吗，我以前不学好，又没人管，就结交朋友瞎闹腾。我不服管，养我的那些人就有借口赶我走，更何况本来多个人就多口饭，我年纪又大，吃得多，没人想要，就把我送到我现在的老板这，有人说他一直盼儿子，盼不来儿子，生的第一个儿子死了，第二个就是琳琳，让我给人家当个精神寄托。他在d省混不下去了，来这边做生意，要带着我一起走，顺便离了狐朋狗友。”  
“你这是换了个地方就一下子成熟了？”尹昉问。

黄景瑜说：“哪能啊。只不过他给我饭吃，我不走我就饿死了。”

尹昉沉默，这时他感觉到背后有丝丝凉意，凉意爬到脸上，他的汗毛似乎全竖了起来。

“但是我老板对我挺好的，他是个好人，”黄景瑜没有注意到尹昉表情的变化，他接着说，“你看，我的来路早就被切断了，但还是好好活到现在。”

尹昉愣在原地，怔怔地说：“我也是。”

“你也是什么？”黄景瑜一愣，不知道怎么开口。

尹昉说：“我的来路也断了。我爸妈挺早就离婚了，我也不知道我爸去哪了，他现在过得怎么样，有没有再婚，在做什么，我都不清楚。”

黄景瑜说：“我也不知道我妈在哪了。”

尹昉说：“这么一个和我流一样血液的人，就这么消失在茫茫人海里了。”

黄景瑜说：“人还真神奇。”

尹昉疑惑地看着他。

黄景瑜说：“我们俩身上流的血完全不一样，可是我能亲到你。”

尹昉的表情变得痛苦，他不知道怎么回答，他想着黄景瑜能亲自己是因为他来到了a县，而他来a县的原因是他要活命，琳琳父亲给了他活命的机会，所以他在琳琳父亲伸出的援助之手中缓慢成熟，变成二十岁的黄景瑜。二十岁的黄景瑜遇到了二十六岁的尹昉，他亲尹昉，因为尹昉也试图向他伸手，所以他亲吻的原因，也和过去的自己一样，是一条被欺凌的狗，寻找庇护吗？

尹昉无助地看着他，黄景瑜不明就里，他只能伸出手，轻轻拍了拍尹昉的脸。此时电话响了，尹昉接起来，母亲的棺材送来了。

等事情差不多处理完，天也快黑了，黄景瑜就这么跟着尹昉忙活了一下午，等人差不多散了，四下安静，尹昉说：“喂，这下你该回去了吧。”

黄景瑜还是摇头，他给出的理由是，从明天白天开始肯定有人陆陆续续过来探望，到时候有的尹昉忙的，而且明天自己也不方便露面，不如今天多帮帮忙。黄景瑜说的头头是道：“我是比你小，但这种事我是经历过的，”他强调，“明天你就知道了，明明不是应该开心的事，可大家会聚集在一块，吵得不行，如果不是殡仪馆不允许，明天来一个人你还得放一串鞭炮，大家缩在一块抹眼泪，甚至比谁哭得最大声。”

尹昉皱皱眉：“应该不至于。我妈是独生子，外公外婆也走得早，过来吊唁的应该都是她以前的同事。我爸那边肯定不会来的，我觉得按我妈的性格，她也不希望我通知……无关紧要的人。”

尹昉说这句话时面无表情，“无关紧要”四个字从嘴里蹦出来时，尹昉难以控制地回想起母亲咬牙切齿的脸，但尹昉对父亲的情绪远没有母亲展现的那么生动。他对父亲的概念模糊，只言片语都是从他母亲嘴里迸裂的片面说辞。他平静地看了眼被摆放在房间正中央的漆黑棺材，又看了看杵在原地缩着脖子的黄景瑜。他叹了口气：“你要陪就陪吧，不过我们先出去吃饭，饿着肚子你不冷吗？”

他们走出殡仪馆，殡仪馆位于半山腰，附近只有一家破旧的快餐店，两人走进去，随便点了菜囫囵着吃，边吃尹昉边摆弄手机，告知母亲的朋友她已经去世的消息。

吃完后两人走出饭馆，黄景瑜站在尹昉后面点起一支烟，边点边偷瞄着尹昉，悄声问：“你介意吗？”

尹昉没明白自己该介意什么，他摇摇头。

黄景瑜欲言又止，尹昉看着他瑟缩的模样，懂他大概是怕戳自己的伤心事。尹昉说：“这都哪跟哪啊。你抽吧，但是少抽点，确实对肺不好。”

黄景瑜点起烟，吸了一口，吐出漫长的白雾：“那盒绿箭呢？”

尹昉说：“早被我吃完了。”

他撒谎了。其实他没吃。那天黄景瑜拿走给琳琳的糖而忽视了绿箭，转身开车扬长而去，尹昉看着漆黑的汽车消失在马路转角，他捏了捏手里的绿箭，把它扔进了垃圾桶。他以为这会是最后一次和黄景瑜的亲密接触，即使这是一场不欢而散的对峙，但对峙中的空气充满了亲昵戛然而止的不悦，是一种逾矩的情绪。尹昉在当时想，他和黄景瑜以后的接触就是心照不宣的沉默和客套，绿箭是亲密的载体，尹昉把它丢进垃圾桶，成为破碎的隐喻。

只不过生活从来难以践行本以为的事情，他再次招惹黄景瑜，既然这样，绿箭的真正下场没有必要让他知道。尹昉的谎言不仅是一个谎言，也是某种程度上的自我满足，几天前的现实是尹昉充满亏欠的妥协与拒绝，那现在就让他在谎言里充当一个勇敢的反抗者。

黄景瑜点点头，烟被他抽完，烟头丢在了地上，黄景瑜抬脚踩灭了烟蒂上最后的点点星火。两人回到母亲躺着的房间，坐在角落的椅子上，房间里面愈发寂静，寂静让冬天的空气显得格外冷。

尹昉打了个哆嗦，黄景瑜说：“还好我陪着你。”

“为什么？”尹昉看着他。

“因为——。”他靠了过来，黄景瑜个子高，衣服也大，尹昉不矮，在黄景瑜面前却小了一大圈，黄景瑜靠得更近，他拉开羽绒服，蹭着尹昉跨过左腿，张开双手把尹昉兆进衣服里。

尹昉缩在黄景瑜怀里：“干嘛？”

黄景瑜把下巴搁在尹昉的头上，他义正词严：“取暖。”

尹昉没拒绝，他确实很冷，手脚冰凉，现在黄景瑜把羽绒服笼罩在他身上，他隔着衣服靠在黄景瑜的胸前，衣服很厚，他依然能感受到黄景瑜的心跳富有节奏的咋了过来。他挪了挪腿，往后靠上去。现在的尹昉自觉气焰嚣张，曾经在阻碍他的东西现在变的冰冷，接下来会永远封存在静默的泥土之下。黄景瑜抱着他，把头埋在尹昉的脖子旁。尹昉听到黄景瑜模模糊糊地说话，“嗡嗡”的震动让尹昉感受到暧昧的痒：“尹昉，其实你给我打电话的时候我还挺开心的。”

他猛地抬起头，伸着脖子看着尹昉：“我现在说这话是不是大不敬。”

尹昉说：“我用这个姿势躺你怀里已经很大不敬了。”

黄景瑜没接话，他继续说：“其实我早就生气了，觉得你莫名其妙，但是接到你电话我什么气都没了。我也不知道为什么，可能凌晨脑子不好，也可能一直在等你联系我。”

尹昉看着环绕在自己肚子上的手：“对不起。”

黄景瑜说：“你怎么老是道歉。”

尹昉没说话，他想，因为他需要道歉的东西太多了。他仰着头，终于问了出来：“为什么是我？”

黄景瑜看着他，说不知道。

“我不知道为什么是你，我也不知道我怎么就喜欢了个男人。但是，这需要理由吗？”他抽回右手，抓了抓头发，“非要说理由，那就是你跳舞好看。我以前没看过人跳舞，电视上看到的不算，我身边没人会这个。你也知道，我接触过的人和你不一样。”

他咽了口唾沫：“我第一次亲眼看男人跳舞，还跳得很好，虽然就只有一小段，还模模糊糊的，但是就是很好。感觉不像人，也不是像机器。我不知道怎么说。”  
他又把头放在尹昉头上，下巴抵着他的发旋：“就是，那是我从来没见过的东西。”

尹昉想，这是好奇心。

黄景瑜和自己完全不一样，尹昉一厢情愿地以为他假模假样给出的伞和刻意没有拿出来的手机才是一切的根源，自大的尹昉没想到在伞之前，有些东西就悄然而至，存在于尹昉心中的动机不过是在推波助澜。黄景瑜和过去的自己完全不同，过去的自己只是寻求庇护，他过去的男友对黄景瑜而言，就像黄景瑜面对琳琳的父亲，然而现在，黄景瑜面对尹昉，只是因为纯粹的好奇心。他跟随着心的指向，去看他没见过的新奇的东西。

尹昉说：“所以，你以前喜欢女人咯？”

黄景瑜沉默了半晌，尹昉偏过头，看到藏在高领毛衣中的通红的脖子。

黄景瑜说：“不……不知道，算吧。”

尹昉问：“你有过女朋友？”

黄景瑜慢吞吞点了点头：“最早的时候，在亲戚家的时候，和一个姐姐住在一起，小时候不懂事，姐姐比我大点，说要我陪她玩过家家，那是我第一次知道男的和女的不一样。她让我当爸爸，她是妈妈，说什么为了生孩子要亲嘴的屁话，”黄景瑜看了眼尹昉，尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，“无语吧。但是小孩子都不懂，反正我不懂，我不知道姐姐知不知道，现在想想，人真的就是动物，在很多事情上是无师自通的。”  
他接着说：“再到后来，老板带我来a县之前，我认识一帮朋友，这些人，说白了就是不学无术，都不是正经人，有天夏天他们喝大了，拉着我要带我‘找乐子’，你知道找乐子吗，在d省可常见了，都打着理发按摩洗脚的旗号，挂羊头卖狗肉。他们要去，还吆喝我怂恿我一起，但我不敢，我怂，就算我当时可能有些想法，因为我知道这档子事，却从来没实践过，就好奇，可是我住别人家，我要是做了这事被人发现，他们会更恨我。我只知道这些人走到红红绿绿的店里，夏天热，眼前的女的穿得少，我对着她们的胳膊硬/了。——哎，你在笑？”  
尹昉板着脸摇头。

黄景瑜说：“你要笑就笑吧，我不信你初高中的时候不会这样。”

尹昉想，会是会，但都不是女人。

黄景瑜接着说：“再后来不知道谁撞见我跟着这群人一起，去我亲戚那告发我，这下好了，有机会扔了我这个拖油瓶了。再后来，老板就把我带来这了。成年前我都住老板家，后来给他开车，有点积蓄，租了现在的旧房子，就这时候我遇到过一个女的，服务员，在我家楼下一饭馆上班，我去那吃过几顿饭，她喜欢我，主动找的我，知道我住楼上以后，没事会给我带饭吃。我当时，也好奇啊，没人会管我吃没吃饭，就是不会主动问我这些事情，但她会，她说因为喜欢我。我无所谓，就和她在一起了一段时间。我和她，上过几次床。她很软，我捏她的胳膊，软得和水一样，难怪男人总爱意/淫女人是水做的。我和她上/床也是因为好奇，在她身上我看见我那个表姐、要么是堂姐的脸，我捏她胳膊因为我看过妓女的胳膊。”

他发出一声短促的叹息：“后来这家饭馆没开了，生意不好，她就回老家了。我问她不能留在这吗，她说她得回去结婚，他们家都包办好了。她边说边哭，眼泪和水帘洞一样，”黄景瑜伸手，用食指划过自己的脸颊，“就这么流。她说她不想走，我当时也不想让她走，但是我什么都做不了，我不能说不让她走她就真的不走了，我养不活她的。也就几年前的事吧，现在想想真是无聊又混账。哎，那时候你来a县了吗？”  
尹昉说：“没有。”

黄景瑜说：“你当时在国外？我在朋友圈看过你照片。”

尹昉说：“对，我到处跑。我在舞团工作，到处巡演，哪都跑跑，哪都呆不长。”

黄景瑜靠着尹昉的脑袋轻轻点头。对话戛然而止，尹昉张张嘴巴，他觉得他在颤抖：“黄景瑜，你不是我第一个男人。”

黄景瑜没回答。

尹昉说：“我和你不一样，我一直都不喜欢女人。我之前，大学的时候，比你混帐多了。后来在舞团，遇到一个人，就算是我第一个男朋友。”

黄景瑜说：“我知道。是不是你发的照片里，多多少少会出现的一个男的。”

尹昉回忆他发的照片，他的朋友圈光明磊落，什么都没删除，因为他并不需要删除朋友的照片。他和当时的男友以朋友的名义拍了无数次照片，这个谎言真实到连他自己都快信了。

尹昉说：“对，是他。但现在我们是朋友了。他结婚了。”

黄景瑜说：“啊？男的女的？”

尹昉没忍住嗤笑了声，声音似乎有了回音，在狭窄冰冷的房间中乱窜。黄景瑜呆愣半秒，也跟着笑，他不知道尹昉在笑什么，但他大概是在笑他自己脱口而出的愚蠢。

尹昉说：“女的。”

“我在舞团呆了多久，就和他在一起了多久，”尹昉说，“在舞团那两年我感情稳定，因为和他很合拍，不管是工作上的事，还是工作以为的事，兴趣爱好也好，床上也好，都很合拍，像照镜子。当时吧，我以为我会和他呆一辈子，因为我有在舞团工作一辈子的打算，就，到处巡演，到处拍照，哪都留不住我们，舞团以外的人和事我们管不着，就活在桃花源里做梦。结果我妈病了，我不能总做梦，我就回来了，我回来以后没多久，和他联系也断了，再有联系就是他和我说他结婚了。”

尹昉没有细说联系切段的根本原因来自母亲的窥视而不是一场疾病。他只是浅尝辄止地袒露他的感情，阻碍感情的东西在尹昉的描述中成为理想之外的现实生活，母亲的病，男友的婚姻，一场骗局，尹昉想起他背对着的那面镜子，镜子里的人丢弃了水仙，镜子外的尹昉抓着一把枯萎的花。这时，老张的话投射进尹昉的回忆中，老张说“改邪归正”，那对自己的男友而言，他的婚姻是否算是改邪归正的具象呢。  
尹昉曾经以为是自己给了男友结婚的机会，他率先离开了舞团，跑进生活里。但事实并非如此，即使尹昉遭受母亲的监视和无法阻止的相亲，他依然会有一搭没一搭的和男友联络，他们的话题全是无关紧要的东西，夹杂着偶尔的几句荤话，此外什么也没了。尹昉皱起眉毛，他开始绞尽脑汁回忆，他与男友的只言片语中是否有以后，他想了半天，什么也没有，未来是一片苍凉的海岸线，他们立足在一片沙滩上，沙滩的时间写着当下。

男友与尹昉之间没有任何承诺，之后断开联系也变得理所应当，至于后来的婚讯，更显得轻描淡写，尹昉真的成了他最默契的舞伴，至于他享受过的尹昉的肉/体，也仅仅是一具普通的躯壳，他享受肉/体，而不是爱一个男人的身体。

黄景瑜问：“你拒绝我，是因为你妈妈吗？”

尹昉说：“对，是因为她的病。”

黄景瑜摇头：“不是，我是说你妈妈，不是她的病。”

尹昉愣住，他无法给出确切答案，但黄景瑜猜到了大概，他直截了当问了出来，不给尹昉躲避的机会。他指出尹昉怯懦的根源，无法坦然面对他自己性向的从来不是可怜的母亲，而是尹昉自己。

尹昉说：“是，是这个原因。但还有别的。你年纪太小了，而我比你大得多。我感觉我在引导你。明明我自己都看不清我自己究竟在干什么，我却在引导你。你根本就没那么喜欢我，但是我在做的事是让你觉得你挺喜欢我的。”

黄景瑜说：“你说的真复杂，不过我也搞不清。我不知道我多喜欢你，但是你给我打电话我就立刻来找你了。”

“可是我都没回过你发的短信……”

尹昉话没说完，黄景瑜就打断他：“我知道。但是你打电话过来，我就来了。挺贱的吧，可我解释不了，就像你能解释当时那个小姑娘为什么愿意给我送饭吗？事情发生就发生了。”

黄景瑜挪了挪他放在尹昉肚子上的手：“明明你是男的，身体不软，反而硬邦邦的，但是你就是很神奇，”他的手挪到尹昉的胸前，“我觉得这里面还有很多我没见过的东西。”

尹昉确定了，他说出来：“是好奇心。”

“什么？”

尹昉说：“你对我很好奇。”

黄景瑜说：“好奇心有错吗？你就非要钻牛角尖，追本溯源，找个理由吗？这能有什么理由，这就是我刚才说的，是无师自通。”

尹昉想说这其实是本能。他还没来得及说，尹昉在背后偷亲他的发旋，边亲边说：“我说你打电话给我我就来找你，不是说我没生气，我很生气，你这叫拔屌无情。”

尹昉滞了口气，因为黄景瑜突如其来的直白闹了个大红脸：“这些乱七八糟的东西你哪学的？”

黄景瑜说：“我们都这么说。你就说自己是不是吧。”

尹昉没否认：“对，我就是胆子小，又想吃熊掌，又怕另一头熊报复我。我吃完了熊掌，就跑了，我很虚伪。”

他撇过脸：“我以前躲在学校和舞团，是因为我妈；现在我敢这么直白地面对你，也是因为我妈。因为她死了。如果她没死，不是现在死，我还是不会回你短信，我会继续躲着你。你认为你在喜欢的人是这种人，你不觉得你失败吗？”

黄景瑜说：“我本来就不成功啊。我一没念过什么书，二没有钱，只能勉勉强强喂饱自己，我还不失败吗。这么失败的人能上/你，那说明我运气还挺好的。”

7  
黄景瑜咧嘴，露出虎牙，尹昉看着黄景瑜的牙齿，觉得眼前的男人越发像个男孩。

黄景瑜说：“我运气好，是因为我来了a县，你刚巧也来了a县。所以你来a县就是为了照顾你妈吗？”

尹昉点头。他沉默半晌，觉得有些事情黄景瑜可以知道，他没必要在坦诚自己的虚伪后又一次在黄景瑜面前藏着掖着。他说：“也不全是。”

“其实是她发现我是同性恋了，”尹昉仰着头靠着黄景瑜的肩膀，“她好面子，别人的孩子都成家立业，只有她的儿子跟一个莫名其妙的男人满世界跑。她发现了之后，我觉得她应该挺恨我的，不过如果我是她，我没了老公，一个人拉扯儿子长大，儿子不能给我想要的回馈，我也会恨他。”

“我觉得我欠我妈的，”尹昉咽了口唾沫，“我就听她的话，回来，去她给我安排的相亲，虽然我就去象征性去一下，但还是要安抚那些我妈给我找的关系。这几年我就，老老实实开班，上课，平时买菜做饭照顾她，什么都没想，”尹昉看着房间中冰冷的棺材，“她快死之前问我，我恨不恨她，我没回答，因为我不知道。现在想想，她预感到她的死之后，是不是也和我一样，觉得这是种解脱。”

“除夕夜那天，”尹昉垂下手，抚摸黄景瑜搭在他腹部的手背，“那天我想让你来我家吃饭的，虽然现在说这话很马后炮，但当时真的想过，而且在害怕你会不会没地方吃饭。我当时想，我可以和我妈说，你是我朋友，你一个人在这边没去处，一起吃个年夜饭也热闹。或者，我陪我妈吃完年夜饭，找个由头去你家找你。但是不管哪一种，我都说不出来。”

尹昉挣脱出黄景瑜的拥抱，他弓起背，捂着脸：“你给我发短信时，我妈一直盯着我的手机，只要我拿起来看，她就会看着我，那种怀疑的眼神，和她知道我是同性恋后看着我给男朋友发短信的眼神一模一样。最可怕的是，她的怀疑是对的。”

尹昉深深吸了口气，房间里冰冷的空气窜进他的鼻腔，刺痛他的鼻腔与眼睛的连接处，他觉得热气泛滥在眼眶周围，他意识到这可能是眼泪：“如果你来了，她肯定会用那种眼神，用她的眼睛盯着你。虽然后来癌细胞都跑到她胆管里，她满脸黄疸，眼睛也是黄疸，可是她就能看着，即使某天她瞎了，她也要看，她像探照灯。但是她什么都不会说，她到死都没有告诉我她发现了我的性向，就和我一直没和她坦诚一样，我们就互相欺骗，然后她把这种怒火迁移到别的东西上面，用任何能羞辱我的东西羞辱我。我听得出来，她在迁怒她自己，她恨她让我学跳舞，因为她造就了今天的我。”  
“那天她说我恨她，她不知道她越这么说我越不会恨她，但是也因为这样，我越发恨她。”

黄景瑜的手摸过尹昉的脸，尹昉终于意识到自己哭了。黄景瑜一边抹，另一只手抓着尹昉的手臂，黄景瑜的手很烫，尹昉在滚烫的年轻躯体前哆嗦：“我有时候想，不，我经常想，我是不是在男人身上寻找创伤的发泄口。因为我妈不止攻击我，她攻击我爸，也攻击为了我爸生下我的她自己。她恨我是同性恋，是不是觉得我爱男人其实是在找个爹，”尹昉觉得自己语无伦次，神智不清，“我想了想，我以前搞过的人年纪都比我大，特别是舞团那个，我和他在一起是因为他帮了我。我去舞团的时候所有人都在孤立我，我找他做我的靠山。他向我伸手，我就抓了。现在，现在我向你伸手，你也抓了……”  
“我在想，我在想……”尹昉喘气，“我在想你是不是和我一样。你说你不知道理由，也许是真的不知道。感情可能无迹可寻，生活中看似很多事情都荒谬得无迹可寻，但是如果你真的去看了，又不是那么回事。”  
“但是是你先告诉我你喜欢我的，”黄景瑜说，“虽然你不是直接说的，你问我我怕不怕你喜欢男人，那潜台词就是喜欢我啊。你别否认，”他堵住尹昉想反驳的嘴巴，“我比你小，你不可能在比你小的人身上找父爱。”

尹昉想，确实是这样。那如果不是在寻找父爱，是否是在找过去的自己，就像他与男友接触的原因是寻找靠山，而爱上男友的真正原因是男友与自己十分类似的品味与生活方式，他在爱一个相似的模版，他始终在爱他自己。就连寻找靠山，也是为了让自己立足。

那么现在呢，他去爱黄景瑜，是否是一场对过去的自我弥补，以及自我感动。

他还在沉默，黄景瑜说：“你不会真的在想理由吧？”

尹昉茫然地点头。

黄景瑜说：“就不能因为我好看吗？”

尹昉想说，这太肤浅了，和屈服本能一样肤浅。可是事实是他掰弯了黄景瑜，没用什么力气就让他的人生转了个弯。但是他确实找不到真正能站住脚的理由。

黄景瑜说：“找不到就别找了。我们才认识快一个月，你可以慢慢找。在你没找到之前，你就当作是发泄呗。我想要你，你也想要我，我们你情我愿，互相帮助，这总行了吧？”

这真不公平。尹昉想，他也说了出来。

他觉得黄景瑜在同情自己，可是他又在享受这种同情。

“什么公平不公平，你又不是和我比赛，”黄景瑜亲昵地在尹昉的脑袋上摩擦，“我确实想要你，和你上床很舒服，这是我的心里话。我没你想得那么高尚，你也可以说我对你很好奇，我都承认。你是我以前从没想过能接触的人，但是现在我接触到了。”

尹昉觉得头疼，他什么结论也没得出来，他只知道把自己包围在怀里的男人直白而热情，他感受到的黄景瑜的心跳是真实的心跳，他想起他在黄景瑜床上，在高/潮来临时看到的那颗通红的蹦跳的心，一切都是真的。

黄景瑜说：“你总是想太多了，明明看起来好小，却有好老的脑子。”

尹昉看着房间内漆黑的棺材想，自己确实总在钻牛角尖，他钻进一个越缩越小的管子，企图把自己憋死。他悲哀地想，总有一天他会死在管子中，这大概是他的命运。

黄景瑜说：“你学学我吧，我就穷开心，我喜欢先去享受。我尝到了甜头，我才觉得我就是喜欢你，我不想听虚头巴脑的东西，我听自己的心。”

尹昉看着棺材，又向后贴紧黄景瑜，他突然想起老张敷衍的片场，想起片场里搭建的灵堂，灵堂角落站着老张选的男女主角，老张大声喊：“像第一次看黄片一样激动啊！”

尹昉转过头，去亲黄景瑜的嘴巴。

半晌，黄景瑜悄悄说：“这也太大逆不道了。”

尹昉笑出了声：“你也知道。”

他转过上半身，去抚摸黄景瑜的脸，黄景瑜的脸骨骼分明，富含年轻的气息，他才二十岁，二十岁是人生的开始。尹昉的手从黄景瑜的颧骨一路向下滑落，光滑的皮肤在黄景瑜的嘴角戛然而止，那里冒出胡渣，粗糙的胡子刮尹昉的手，这些新长出来的胡子提醒尹昉，黄景瑜是个真正的年轻人，和尹昉比起来，他才配得上第一次看黄片后的新奇的悸动。

夜深了，黄景瑜和尹昉迷迷糊糊靠在一起，在黄景瑜一声接一声的心跳声中，尹昉睡着了。

第二天，黄景瑜一早和尹昉道别，尹昉去厕所洗了把脸，收拾完自己就开始应付前来吊唁的人。这些人中有些尹昉见过，见过的都是母亲安排的相亲对象的父母。尹昉看着他们，知道自己在母亲口中的角色更像是一件用于宣传的物品，母亲以自己为标的去炫耀，稳固她在朋友与同事圈子中的地位，他成了母亲做人情的媒介，尹昉周旋于与不同女人一次又一次的相亲之间。好在这种漫长的折磨告一段落，尹昉礼貌地看着来人，接受他们的哀悼和抱歉。

母亲出殡前尹昉忙里忙外，黄景瑜也果真和他说的一样没有打扰，顶多给他发两条短信提醒他记得吃饭。尹昉只要看到了消息，就会回复知道了，回完后他把手机塞进口袋，茫然地看着四周。这几乎成了一种下意识行为，他需要反应很长一段时间才能明白某些阻碍在一个夜晚崩塌了，他能坦然地拿出手机肆无忌惮地使用。

第三天，母亲出殡，a县传统，丧葬乐队、花圈、送葬人一应俱全，队伍不长，但是吵闹，鞭炮沿着县城炸了一圈，尹昉在鞭炮的硝烟里抬头看向天空，天空是发白的蓝，阳光照下来，照在尹昉的眼皮上，它终于变烫了，它是春天的太阳。三月就要来了。

尹昉停了一周的课，他忙着收拾母亲的遗物，能烧过去的东西他都带去墓园焚烧区一把火烧了个干净，剩下的诸如照片的东西被尹昉捡起来，放在母亲房间的角落。母亲的遗像也被他放在房间中，照片里母亲嘴角微笑，眼神淡漠，干练且疏远。这是用她过去的证件照放大合成的照片，照片里的母亲没有得病后的厌倦与怨恨，她最健康的状态被永远定格在相框里，尹昉拿着相框发呆，惊觉他与母亲的关系和母亲的身体紧紧同步，在母亲的身体走向衰弱时，他和母亲的和谐关系也分崩离析。

分崩离析是应该的，尹昉想，因为过去的和睦是互不干涉下造成的短暂假象，尹昉向母亲隐瞒自己和男人的纠缠，母亲向他隐瞒对父亲日积月累的不满。他与母亲之间隐忍的恨意不过是幻想撕碎的具象。  
尹昉放下相框，走出空荡荡的房间。

母亲的死亡落下帷幕，尹昉的生活还在继续。他休息一周后再次上课，对着教室的镜子不断重复同一个简单的动作，他的日子也是日复一日的重复，黄景瑜和过去一样，照常来接琳琳，他站在教室门外等，大部分时间他倚靠着走廊，眼珠跟着尹昉的旋转而转动，他边看边嚼口香糖，尹昉以为他准备戒烟，结果他说不是，他说他不能在走廊上抽烟，烟会飘进教室，教室里都是孩子。

尹昉说：“你真善良。”

黄景瑜说：“不是。他们没必要为我的行为买单而已。”

黄景瑜说这句话时，正在把他的东西往尹昉的身体里送，尹昉被顶得神智不清，他抓着身下的床单，脑子却在恍惚地重复黄景瑜的话。尹昉也不希望自己行为的承受方是黄景瑜，可他就是在走廊上抽烟了，黄景瑜站在教室中，烟雾钻进他的鼻腔。他还想继续想下去，黄景瑜并没有给他机会，他加快了速度，发出漫长的闷哼。

如果非要说尹昉的生活有什么不同，那这唯一的不同就是他短暂搁置了他要寻找的理由，决定飘在欲望之海中。他离开了过去被撕碎的幻想，走进了一个全新的幻想中。黄景瑜和尹昉的关系比过去近了一点，尹昉想。这种近是从一场没有下文的性爱开始演变，变成现在这样一遍一遍对对方身体的需求。黄景瑜偶尔忙完他的工作后会去尹昉家，此外，不上课的空闲日子里，尹昉直接躲在黄景瑜家里，他睡觉，睡醒吃饭，吃完了做/爱，他把脑子丢在自己家中再也不会有人住的那一个空房间，他活得像一只随心所欲的野兽。

黄景瑜和尹昉单独呆在一起的时间中，做爱占据了绝大部分。他们做爱，永无止尽，在所有能容纳他们两个人的地方都做了一遍。尹昉变得格外主动，他摁倒黄景瑜，骑在他伸手。尹昉身体柔软，即使他没有黄景瑜所描述的女人的质感，但柔软的身体允许他被黄景瑜掰成各种莫名其妙的模样。尹昉在与黄景瑜做爱时展现他的神奇，因为他知道黄景瑜热爱着他的神奇。

黄景瑜总是带着一股虔诚的劲头去亲吻尹昉，他喜欢亲尹昉的眼睛，他说因为那里有一颗奇妙的痣。他还喜欢用手抚摸尹昉的嘴唇。黄景瑜不止一次迷恋地夸赞尹昉的嘴唇厚而软，尹昉对黄景瑜的夸赞心满意足，他主动弯下腰俯身，张口包裹黄景瑜的下体。

尹昉主动的像一个毛头小子。黄景瑜心满意足。当然，尹昉也是如此。沉迷于欲望的人总会轻而易举的心满意足。

他们经常把黄景瑜的床弄得乱七八糟，床单扭曲的痕迹是在描绘尹昉与黄景瑜在上面发出的没日没夜的喘息。尹昉仰躺在床上，他记起第一次躺在床上的样子，他穿得很厚，羽绒服帽檐上的容貌刮得他脸很痒，即使他穿这么多，他还是被黄景瑜的床硌到了。他的背，他的手肘，他的屁股，似乎都被磨破了，伤口发出火辣辣的刺痛，尹昉几乎要流出眼泪。

但现在，他再也没觉得硌。相反，黄景瑜的床很软，像块白面包，面包上涂了层果酱。他和黄景瑜陷进被子，被子就是层果酱，他们在果酱中翻滚，多巴胺在身体的碰撞中分泌，欲望的满足让快乐的气息在整个房间中迅速发酵。

快乐的时候，尹昉无暇顾及时间的流逝，等回过神来，a县的暖气已经停了，羽绒服被放进柜子的隔间，被子换成薄的，阳光开始有温度，它照进黄景瑜的家里，某天尹昉被打进来的太阳光照醒，他睁开眼睛，摸到床下散着的自己的衣服。

黄景瑜不在，尹昉边穿裤子边抓手机，发现已经快下午一点。黄景瑜的短信来自三小时之前，他和尹昉说老板临时出城，下午才能回来。尹昉随手回了个表情，丢下手机去厕所刷牙。

厕所镜子前的塑料杯里装着黄景瑜的牙刷，牙刷旁边的另一根廉价一次性牙刷是尹昉的，他抓起牙刷的塑料柄，挤了牙膏往嘴里塞。洗完脸后，尹昉觉得自己不是很饿，懒得吃饭也不想叫外卖，他随手拆了包床头柜摆着的乐事，尹昉吃得意兴阑珊，没吃两口也就没了食欲。薯片被他丢在茶几上，他坐在茶几旁托着下巴玩手机。

手机刷来刷去都是无聊的东西，尹昉没辙，在黄景瑜的小房间里瞎转，他看见黄景瑜的床头有一排书架，书架上摆着烟盒、打火机、口香糖和安全套，这些东西后面凌乱地摆放着几本书，尹昉垫着脚站在床边，发现是一些儿童读物，书的折角明显，都是旧东西。尹昉伸手拨开杂物，从里面抽了本他眼熟的作者，拿下来一看，是屠格涅夫的文选，还带拼音。尹昉随手翻了翻，决定用这个东西打发时间。

他拿着书，走回茶几旁边坐下。他用左手随便打开了一页就开始看，右手摸向茶几上剩余的薯片，包装袋被他的手摩擦出细碎的声响，他掏出薯片塞进嘴里，薯片上的粉末在尹昉的手指上残留，他边咀嚼边舔手指。

黄景瑜开门进来时，尹昉正看到书里的哑巴在黄昏的河岸边捞起一条带黑点子的白毛小狗*，他看得入迷，右手机械地伸进包装袋，取出薯片后往嘴边送，手指上的碎屑在舔舐中反而越发顽固，紧紧粘在表皮上，尹昉合拢手指搓了搓，没搓掉，他没当回事，就放下右手在裤缝上蹭了蹭。这时尹昉听到了点动静，一抬头看见站在门边一动不动看着自己的黄景瑜。

“……”尹昉无言，有点尴尬，“你这是什么眼神。”

黄景瑜走进来，尹昉看着他，不打自招：“我也是会吃零食的。”

黄景瑜没说话，给他抽了张纸递过去，尹昉擦擦手，又说：“怎么，幻灭了？”

黄景瑜摇头：“我知道。我就是没想到。”

“没想到什么？”

“没想到你也会，”黄景瑜模仿着尹昉蹭了蹭手指，又抹了把裤腿，“蹭在身上。”

尹昉觉得自己脸红了。

黄景瑜还是站着没动，盯着尹昉在原地无声地笑。

尹昉说：“笑啥啊？”

黄景瑜说：“没啥，”他摸了把鼻子，“就觉得好像和你没距离感了。”

尹昉没来得及多说什么，黄景瑜绕过茶几，俯身亲了他的嘴。尹昉嘴边还有薯片碎屑，黄景瑜肯定吃进去了，膨化食品带着廉价的调味剂随着亲吻传播开来，口水是传播的媒介，割裂的尹昉的故作矜持。黄景瑜撞见了尹昉邋遢的模样，他觉得他和尹昉亲密了许多。而尹昉在黄景瑜的吻中悄悄地叹气，谁也没注意到这声叹息，因为尹昉主动把它藏了起来，他闭上眼睛，伸手环绕黄景瑜的脖子。  
书从尹昉身上滑落，砸在地上，黄景瑜和尹昉都吓了一跳，扭头去看。黄景瑜盯着书说：“这是琳琳的。”

尹昉说：“我猜到了，上面还有拼音。”

黄景瑜说：“都是她妈给她买的，她连小学都没上，要不是她妈强迫着看她不会看的，她看不懂。”

尹昉说：“都这样，我小时候也是。”

黄景瑜说：“那我比你们幸福多了。”

尹昉不知道黄景瑜的真实想法，但他替黄景瑜苦涩了一番。黄景瑜说：“琳琳她妈总是逼她看书，跳舞也是，闹脾气也不管用，还对着琳琳说这都是为她好。也许真的是为她以后做打算，但这种话说出来，真自大。”

他边说边脱尹昉的衣服，尹昉一动不动，任由黄景瑜拽下自己的t恤。尹昉不知道回什么，他瞪着摊在地上的书：“是吗？”

黄景瑜模模糊糊地应答，他的心思不在书上。尹昉被他摁倒在地，他开始舔尹昉的嘴唇。尹昉发现嘴角的碎屑被黄景瑜舔完了，他顿时想起掉进河里爬不上来的斑点狗。

黄景瑜解开裤子，尹昉的手也没闲着，他抚摸黄景瑜的胸口，缓慢摩擦到黄景瑜下腹的毛发里，藏在毛发中的性器已经硬了，尹昉用手帮他。他摸了上去，很烫，欲望在尹昉的手中逐渐变得更坚挺，它不受控制地在尹昉的手中抽动，尹昉攥得更紧了点，用手环成一个洞口，模仿拙劣的交媾。

这时下体的前端变得湿热而滚烫，尹昉觉得自己也变得同样滚烫，他张着嘴巴大声地喘气，他发现他的下体也在不受控制的抽动，他抬起腰，贴近黄景瑜的腿，黄景瑜默契地蹭了过来。他拽着尹昉，轻而易举地把他翻了过去，黄景瑜的胸口紧紧贴着尹昉的背，他膨胀的下体抵在尹昉分开的两腿之间，黄景瑜囫囵吞枣地摸出套子带上，毫不犹豫地捅进去。

外面天黑了，房间里没开灯，两具赤裸的身体交叠在漆黑的空间中，喘息环绕在每一个地方。尹昉很享受，他只有在黄景瑜上他的时候真正地什么也不想，除了欲望的膨胀，其他的所有东西失去了意义。尹昉在黄景瑜一次一次规律的摩擦中寻找高潮的痕迹，几乎可以说是轻而易举，他飘在快乐的海中，海上全是气泡，海水温暖，一切都完美成没有极限的圆。尹昉长长吁出一口气，他和黄景瑜一起射了出来。  
尹昉趴在地板上喘气，汗水打湿他的头发，他伸手摸索纸巾，却摸到他没看完的书，他想，那条狗被哑巴捡起来了，之后发生了什么。但他没有看，房间的灯没被打开，何况黄景瑜还抱着他，他的头埋在尹昉的脖颈之间，他们两个谁也舍不得动弹。

尹昉的手搭在黄景瑜的背上，他轻轻地抚摸，这时他听到黄景瑜发出笑声。尹昉问：“你一个人又傻乐什么？”

黄景瑜说：“想起一些事情，”他亲了亲尹昉光裸的背，“我想起第一次见到你，我给你们拍照，你站在人群最中间。这个照片到现在还存在我手机里。”

尹昉说：“那个合照吗？我笑得和傻子似的。”

黄景瑜说：“不傻，”他顿了顿，“我不知道怎么说。最早认识你的时候我不敢主动找你，我总觉得吧，我觉得我们不是一个世界的。”

尹昉说：“放屁吧。我们都是人，都长着俩眼睛一个鼻子。”

黄景瑜说：“不一样的。我之前就说过了，我之前对你很好奇。”

他再次俯下身，痴迷地亲吻尹昉脖子与被连接处凸起的脊椎。

尹昉突然发现环绕他的冒着气泡的海变得越来越烫，快要烧伤他的皮肤，他抬起头，没有边界的盖子笼罩着他，他突然发现原来自己躺在沸腾的水中，他是一只死于逐渐滚烫的温水青蛙。他弹了起来：“你在说什么？”

黄景瑜说：“我在说，我还是觉得你神奇，以前你高高在上的，你在朋友圈里发的东西我看不明白，但没想到，你也会吃薯片，碎渣渣也会粘在你手上，你还会舔。你一直都这样吗？”

尹昉看着他摇头：“我妈不允许，他说这样没家教。”

他不爱吃薯片，也不爱吃其他的零食，这种不爱源于他从儿时就接触不多，思维里不存在的东西无法让一个人横生喜恶，他在母亲的管教中吃简单的食物成长起来，但现在，黄景瑜撞见他自然地将零食的碎屑擦在裤子上。

他突然意识到母亲死了，留给尹昉的只有报复性的自由，他在尝试过去从没有尝试的所有东西，他臣服于欲望，肆无忌惮的品尝欲望。尹昉赤裸着身体，他不管不顾，站起来打开房间的灯，黄景瑜莫名其妙地看着他，尹昉回过头来，审视黄景瑜。

他们两人像两只野兽，在黄景瑜面前，尹昉的教养消失的无影无踪，黄景瑜成为释放他的种子，这种释放的根源是母亲长此以往的压抑。黄景瑜是尹昉的闸口，也似乎仅仅是一个闸口。

黄景瑜问：“你干什么？”

尹昉说：“我饿了。”他搪塞了过去，抓起地上的书。黄景瑜站起身，抓起衣服丢给尹昉，尹昉胡乱穿上衣服，黄景瑜问他晚上吃什么，尹昉说随便。说完他看着黄景瑜走向厨房，他们的关系在床上之外也不可阻挡得变得接近。尹昉知道他不应该去想事情的缘由，但想法不会因为别人的劝解而不再四处横生。尹昉看着黄景瑜的背影，他问自己，他爱黄景瑜吗？他完全不确定，他们没有任何基础。那他在利用黄景瑜吗，他可以确认，黄景瑜也知道，因为他也在利用自己。

尹昉看着黄景瑜自然地往锅里倒了把速冻饺子，尹昉知道他和黄景瑜能把锅里的饺子吃完，因为黄景瑜已经摸清了两人的饭量，很多事情潜移默化的在房间中涌动，尹昉变得惊恐，他坐立不安。他深吸口气，抓起手边的书以转移注意力，书被他翻到最后一页，他眼睁睁看着书里的狗又一次沉进河里，它的挣扎让河水泛起涟漪，一圈一圈打在船舷上，最后没了动静。

黄景瑜端着饺子走过来，他问尹昉：“书好看吗？”

尹昉抬头说不。

*屠格涅夫《木木》

8  
然而，这一天发生的事情并没有让尹昉真正开始审视他与黄景瑜的关系，他还是任由自己漂在铁锅煮沸的热水中，他逼迫自己去忽视这个事实，他想，路是他选的，也是黄景瑜选的，他们谁都没有做错。  
然而尹昉知道，只要心存幻想，幻想就总有一天破裂。装着尹昉的锅被打开，他已经在里面熟透了。他在初夏的阳光里熟了。此时，距离母亲死亡已经快半年，他和黄景瑜的关系也不清不楚地持续了半年，暑假即将开始，尹昉变得忙碌，好几天没和黄景瑜见面，他忙着在电脑里编排密密麻麻的课表。

尹昉把排好的课表放进微信群，发送完毕后他看着手机界面，黄景瑜的名字排在第一位，因为他有事没事就会给尹昉发发消息。他在今天下午还发了一条，问尹昉晚上有没有空。

尹昉没回，他直接去了黄景瑜家。黄景瑜没有给他配钥匙，他主动拒绝的，但他知道黄景瑜会把钥匙放在门口的旧地毯下面，如果黄景瑜不在家，尹昉只要一弯腰，就能在同样的位置摸到钥匙。

不过今天黄景瑜在家，他给尹昉开了门，直接在门口就对着尹昉的脑门亲了一口。他说：“感觉好久没见你。”

尹昉说：“不就一周吗？”话虽如此，他还是伸手亲昵地拍了拍黄景瑜的脸。

黄景瑜说：“这不是放假以后你更忙吗。”

尹昉点头。他走进房间，黄景瑜跟在他后面，尹昉察觉到空气中有不一样的气氛在飘散，他回过头：“怎么了？”

黄景瑜问：“昉儿，你有以后的打算吗？”

尹昉一愣。从来没人问过他的以后，没有人问，他也就不去想。他以为他关于以后的想法在几年前就死在了b市，就在他向舞团递交辞呈以后，他失去了幻想未来的动力。他本以为他会花更长的时间弥补他的母亲，但母亲在病情发现后两年不到就与世长辞，现在的尹昉是真正的自由了，他完全可以离开a县，开始新的生活。这应该是他一个人的打算，但黄景瑜先于他一步，问了出来。

尹昉警惕地皱了眉毛。

黄景瑜说：“我是说，难道你打算一辈子留在这里吗？”

尹昉问：“你问这个干什么？”

黄景瑜说：“今天我让你过来，是想告诉你，我老板准备搬家，他们全家要搬去e市，琳琳马上要上小学了，她不会在这上学。”

“所以呢？”尹昉恍然大悟，原来黄景瑜要与自己告别，他觉得有一口漫长的热气堵在胸口上不去，弥漫成点点冰渣，无伤大雅地刺穿尹昉的心脏。他想，这是难过吗，可他应该难过吗，他有什么资格难过，他不止一次和黄景瑜提醒他们之间的感情远没有爱情那么深刻，那黄景瑜关于人生的决定尹昉自然无权干涉。尹昉张张嘴巴：“你也要去e市吗？那不是挺好的。”

黄景瑜摇头。他说：“我没想好，我还没回我老板，我在哪都行。”

“你和我说这个干嘛？”

“我觉得你应该不想留在a县，就算你想，这里也不适合你，”黄景瑜说，“我不是在建议你，我只是实话实说。这太小了，像那个礼堂的舞台，你在上面跳舞的话，你好像手脚都施展不开。”

“你想让我和你一起走？”尹昉长长吸了一口气。

黄景瑜说：“不。我不想去e市。我现在攒了点钱，我也成年了，我和老板说我不干了，他也会同意。我只是想说，你可以去你想去的地方，你去哪里，我去哪里。我本来就是没有来路的人，在哪里我都活得下去，但是如果你也在……”他顿了顿，“我脑子笨，没念过书，什么也不会，但我能学，实在不行我还能去开出租，在哪个城市都有开出租的。”

“黄景瑜，”尹昉打断他，“你在说什么东西？”

黄景瑜说：“我在说以后。当然了，如果你留在a县，那我也在这。”

尹昉瞪着眼睛说不出话，他终于意识到事态紧急。黄景瑜走上和过去的自己相仿的路，他在渴望与自己的以后，他觉得只要和尹昉在一起，哪里的生活都差不多。正如过去的尹昉躲进舞团四处漂泊，也只是为了虚幻的新生活。可是他还是回来了，新的东西只有在抓不到时才新，等走进了他以为的新的圈子，他回过头看着过去的圈，发现他们别无二致。

黄景瑜也在对新的东西饱含期待吗？他不知道所谓的新，都是人类给予的虚伪符号，那里什么都没有，只有重复的人和事，和终将面对的现实，现实里有太多苦闷和曲解，而黄景瑜才二十岁。他没有念过大学，但年轻的年纪让他拥有比尹昉更多的机会，世界上有更多的新奇在等他，正如他迷恋尹昉的舞蹈，是因为他在过去没有遇到过会跳舞的人，但这不代表他在未来不会遇到新的，他可以遇见拥有优美舞姿的女人，她们身体柔软，是真正的水流。

黄景瑜应该去爱她们。他现在只看到了冰山一角，就决定盘踞在这座已经漂进深海逐渐融化的山上。这一点都不值得，尹昉想。黄景瑜已经失去了健全的家庭，自己还要让他失去健全的人格吗？他想起黄景瑜说的，没有任何调侃色彩的“高材生”和“舞蹈家”，他是由衷地在赞叹尹昉，然而尹昉知道，他配不上如此赞叹。他太渺小了，只不过黄景瑜比他还要更小一点，他们两个人都是这个世界里微不足道的小点，然而即使如此，在微不足道的黑点，都有坐在沙发上盯着它沉思的人。沙发上的人目光深邃而恐惧，她就这样看着，黑点变成黑洞。

尹昉哑然，闷闷地说：“你，你才二十岁，”他问，“你这么小，这么年轻，你还可以去上学，你应该去。”

黄景瑜说：“我是不是读书的料我自己知道。”

尹昉说：“你没有试过你怎么知道。在学校里你能……能看到更多东西，不止是我这样的。”

黄景瑜皱着眉毛。

尹昉说：“有很多新奇的东西，你还没看。你看着我，以为我与众不同，其实不是这样的，这是错的，”他强调，“都错了，你不应该——你也不必要变成我这样。”

“而且，”尹昉接着说，“就算你只会开车，你给琳琳爸爸开车也好过你说的什么出租。你到底在说什么浑话，”尹昉提高音量，“你有很多机会，你为什么不抓着！”

黄景瑜说：“尹昉，昉儿，你有时候真像个小孩。”

尹昉没明白，黄景瑜也不解释，他一把抱住尹昉，右手玩笑似的狠狠蹂躏尹昉的头发。尹昉被他抱着，他承认他喜欢黄景瑜的拥抱，抱着抱着尹昉又起了怀心思，他推推搡搡地把黄景瑜摁倒在床上，他的膝盖错开黄景瑜的腿，砸在床垫上，尹昉终于感受到了痛，这张床再次硌伤了他。尹昉意识到现在醒了过来，他终于清醒，明白这个房间从一开始就不欢迎自己，是自己的欲/望通过黄景瑜不断散发，它们在黄景瑜床上铺洒了一层厚重的薄膜，薄膜上涂满了麻药。麻药消失殆尽了，冷漠的房间告诉尹昉，它并不欢迎你，因为尹昉没有权利来污染房间主人的心。

黄景瑜拉下尹昉的头，去亲吻他的嘴。亲他之前，黄景瑜说：“你不仅长着张小孩的脸，你还说小孩子说的梦话。你只是在装明白，你什么都不明白。”

尹昉闭上眼睛，他的嘴唇蹭到了青春的鼻息。他想，什么都不明白的明明是黄景瑜，他才是被蒙在鼓里的孩子。该结束了，早就该结束了，冬天里的互相取暖在夏天没有了意义，两具紧紧抱在一起的躯体被逐渐升温的太阳炙烤，他们需要分开了。

尹昉已经为了私欲一次又一次利用黄景瑜了，在过去的每一次亲密接触中，黄景瑜都是自己压抑的发泄口，他怎么能说他在爱黄景瑜，他只是因为母亲的去世，而肆无忌惮地放大了自私。只要母亲没有去世，尹昉就不会再向前踏出半步。如果母亲现在还活着，还继续在漆黑的房间中发出沉闷的呼吸和咳嗽，尹昉也一定会和过去的男友一样，一声不吭地娶了某个女人，他会心平气和地在微信上通知黄景瑜，黄景瑜被迫在时空的转换中变成了他自己。

他知道一切都错了，但他停不下来，他脱下黄景瑜的裤子，毫无征兆地坐了进去。

黄景瑜亲吻他，边亲边问：“不是我想带走你，是我想让你带我走。”

尹昉失去了理智，他知道他带不走黄景瑜，可他说：“我知道，我知道。我也想走，我想让你走，我希望你自由。”

他在以一个虚伪的大人姿态，用混乱的语言与麻痹的神经，伤害没有判断力的年轻人。

当天晚上，尹昉久违地坐了一场梦，他梦到他光明正大地在朋友圈发了一张又一张的照片，照片里有尹昉和不同男人的脸，但是当他点开照片一张一张看起来，这些人的脸全部变成了尹昉他自己。梦的场景切换得很快，下一秒，他看见坐在沙发上苍老的母亲，母亲的眼睛里有黄色的雾，她张开嘴发出漫长的咳嗽，咳嗽之后是一句质问。她问尹昉：“你在干什么？”。母亲说完后，她的身体轰然倒塌，尹昉来到一个漆黑的房间，房间的中央摆放着棺材，母亲倒进了棺材中，静悄悄的房间只剩下无盖的棺材，棺材的旁边，站着拥挤在一起的尹昉和黄景瑜。尹昉成了梦中的第三者，他看着黄景瑜低头亲吻梦中的自己，母亲躺在棺材中，猛地睁开她的眼睛。

尹昉挣扎着醒了过来。

睡在他身后的黄景瑜被他大幅度的动作吵醒，他睡眼惺忪，尹昉看着黄景瑜，他衣冠不整，头发乱七八糟，身上充满了疲惫与懒散的味道，但尹昉居然习惯了这样的黄景瑜，正如黄景瑜只要睁开眼睛，就能看到同样衣冠不整的自己一样。

一切都错了。尹昉想，不管是他的人生，还是黄景瑜的人生，在不知道什么时候开始，毫无逻辑地缠绕在一起，奔涌着流向错误的方向。

暑假的每一天，尹昉和黄景瑜相安无事的相处，有的时候，黄景瑜将琳琳送回家，会再走回来，等待第二节课下课的尹昉。尹昉开自己的车，黄景瑜轻车熟路地坐上副驾驶，尹昉把车开回自己家，或者黄景瑜家，有时他们会在外面解决完晚饭，要么途径超市，买完两塑料袋东西才回家。

黄景瑜偶尔瘫坐在尹昉家的沙发上，对着尹昉摆放在茶几抽屉里的影集发呆，尹昉习惯清洗他拍过的照片搜集起来，曝光过度的，没有内容的，镜头模糊的，都被他洗出来摆放进相册中。黄景瑜看不懂，但他还是一张一张得看。尹昉见状，靠过去告诉他，这些照片的来源他看到过的哪些风景。

这种时候，黄景瑜会由衷感叹：“昉儿，你适合一直往前走。你想这样吗？”

表面上看来，黄景瑜和尹昉的生活如同一潭平静的湖，只不过一旦黄景瑜提及这类问题，尹昉总会巧言令色地搪塞过去。他在巧言令色时不敢去看黄景瑜的眼睛，他装作什么也没有发生，而事情就在平静之下缓慢而有序地进行。

彼时尹昉在朋友圈发现老张在c镇的拍摄工作结束了。尹昉在微信里问他回b市了没。老张说，回了。他还画蛇添足地又补了一句因为行程太赶，之前说好的到a县和尹昉再聚没兑现。  
尹昉说，不要紧。他来找老张聊天不是为了这事。他沉默地看着手机，最终打了一排字。他问，b市现在房源好找吗？

老张问：“什么房子？”

尹昉说：“我可能要走了。”

老张在那一头还在持续地询问尹昉发生了什么，但发生在尹昉身上的事情没必要让老张知道，他只需要帮尹昉找到房源，尹昉回去b市。他没想好要在b市做什么，他从来没有未来的打算，他只是需要即刻从a县逃出去。过去的二十六年中他都活在过去的每个瞬间，有比他年长的人在决定他未来的去向，然而现在，他不仅有了真正的自由，他的行为还在决定另一个年轻人的命运，如果他真的能阻止生活的玩笑，那阻止的唯一方法就是从年轻人的生命轨迹中彻底出走。

尹昉和老张说完，心中没由来升腾更多的羞愧，他在羞愧什么，尹昉想，他不是早就想离开a县，就连黄景瑜也揣摩到了自己的心思，他甚至替自己说了出来，在说出来的同时，黄景瑜把他也划入尹昉的人生。  
对，这就是我羞愧的地方。尹昉想。自始至终尹昉都在以虚伪的模样面对坦诚的黄景瑜，因为他无法坦诚，他比黄景瑜多活的六年中让他知道生活光有坦诚没有任何意义，人的坦诚会招致更多莫须有的诋毁，诋毁之下饱含着难以挽回的恨意。他体会过，他不希望黄景瑜再去体会。他已经成为了过去的男友，但他可以阻止黄景瑜成为过去的自己。

他想，这么看来，我应该在爱黄景瑜。他在爱护黄景瑜。尹昉如此说服自己，联系好b市的房东，私自收拾起家里的东西，他看了下电脑中所剩无几的暑期课时，打电话给了门面房的房东，告知他开学后他准备不再续租舞蹈教室。他付清了教室的全部租金，还赔了部分违约金，他觉得事件就要走向终结，像暑假的结束，暑假结束后，尹昉离开了，那么黄景瑜也会乖乖和琳琳一家搬离a县去e市，他能遇到新的人，说不定那些人里有他一见钟情的姑娘。尹昉希望自己是黄景瑜生活中短暂的插曲，他能把这段插曲当作一段有趣的回忆藏在心里，不给任何人窥探的机会。

临走之前，尹昉想，他得和黄景瑜做一个了断。他上完最后一节舞蹈课，黄景瑜接走琳琳，尹昉站在他身后，和他说等会去他家找他。

黄景瑜听了，笑嘻嘻地和尹昉说再见。尹昉看着黄景瑜的笑，他觉得他想要哭泣，他在为自己哭泣，不管是过去的，还是现在的。他想让眼泪流下来，因为他知道黄景瑜的笑容在今天之后可能再也不会对自己展现，他为未来落泪，也为未来的黄景瑜落泪。

尹昉去黄景瑜家时，他已经在里面了，他的门没锁，尹昉拉开门走进去，黄景瑜胳膊伸地很长，作出要拥抱自己的模样。尹昉看着他，又看了眼依然摊在茶几上的带着拼音标注的屠格涅夫。  
黄景瑜见尹昉站着没动，顺着他的视线看过去，他盯着书，对尹昉说：“这本书我也看了。确实不好看。”

尹昉滞了口气，他的眼中出现了河流，小狗，聋哑的仆人，酒鬼，最终这些东西散去，只留下黄景瑜的脸。尹昉看着他，他张张嘴巴：“黄景瑜，我想和你说个事。”

说什么呢？说他行李已经收拾好了，说他的教室已经租出去了，说他的课程结束了，说他去b市的票已经买好了，然而这些事又与黄景瑜有什么关系。他们维持联系的根本原因是互相取暖，然而取暖的理由在时间的推移中变味，尹昉的呼吸都变得与黄景瑜息息相关。这一次，他不能再用寻找自己的相似性去搪塞，黄景瑜与尹昉是两个截然不同的个体，尹昉找不到自我，他不是在寻找自我。

他在黄景瑜身上寻找他永远无法拥有的真诚与力量。

他找到了，但他没有勇气去承受，他活不进光里，他想起黄景瑜第一次看见他的地方，那不是舞台，那是舞台旁边无人的角落，他在黑暗中舞动，黑暗里有他不被人打扰的花园。一旦有光照进来，就会有无数双刀一样锋利的眼睛看过来，逼问尹昉，问他为什么要躲在黑暗中，为什么不面对现实。

“什么事？”黄景瑜伸长脖子。

尹昉说：“你过几天是不是要去e市了？”

黄景瑜说：“我没有答应我老板。”

尹昉说：“那你快点答应。”

黄景瑜皱着眉毛：“凭什么？”

尹昉说：“没有凭什么，因为你我都要生活，”他深深吸了口气，把所有的重音都放在生活上，生活成了他全新的挡箭牌，“我要走了。后天早上的车。”

黄景瑜瞪着他，一言不发。

尹昉不自觉地向门口挪动，他作出随时要逃跑的样子：“我后天就走。我来是明确告诉你，我们从没有确认过什么关系。黄景瑜，生活要继续的。”

“你什么意思？尹昉，你说过你要——”

尹昉没有给黄景瑜说完话的机会，他率先走出了门，踏上脏兮兮的地毯，他不知道地毯下还有没有继续摆放钥匙。他提高音量：“黄景瑜，我们没可能的。”

他走了出去。边下楼边听见心脏的蹦跳在耳边发出有节奏的声响。他又撒谎了，他们也许会有可能，但尹昉害怕这种也许，这种也许的背后是黄景瑜为了他背负不必要的追责与谩骂，无权干涉尹昉与黄景瑜生活的人也会插进来一脚，就着他们自以为是的定罪倾泄私人的愤怒。黄景瑜罪不至此，他要做的，只是承担短期的愤怒，接着他能在e市获得真正的自由，他不需要去爱年长的新奇，他也不必要被年长者施舍包着糖衣的欺骗。

黄景瑜需要的不应该是尹昉带走他，他需要他真正的自由人生。

尹昉快步离开，他不确定黄景瑜有没有追出来，但他说不定会追去自己的家，质问自己为什么始终都在欺骗他。但他回过头，竟然什么也没有。

第二天，尹昉收完最后一点行李，看着空荡荡的家，发现曾经借给黄景瑜的那把伞不见了。他打开手机翻看天气预报，发现未来会下雨。尹昉回忆，难道伞在黄景瑜家吗？似乎也不是，他愣在原地想了半天，发现原来落在舞蹈教室。

其实，这把伞丢了就丢了，尹昉完全可以买把新的。但他就是鬼使神差地开车去了教室，上楼时，零星的雨点飘散下来。等尹昉锁上教室的门，听见雨点陆陆续续砸了下来。当他再次回过头，他看见了湿漉漉的，来给自己送伞的黄景瑜。

汽车停在小巷中，晚上的雨越来越大，四周只有模糊的路灯，行人早就躲进家中。夏天的雨湿热又密集，尹昉觉得自己汗流浃背，副驾驶上的黄景瑜问完最后一句话，就再也没有下文。

尹昉隐秘地喘气，他看着雨刮器刮向黄景瑜，又重新回到这边。他突然没头没脑地问：“你怎么知道我在教室？”

黄景瑜理所当然地回过头：“我去你家找过你，你房间的灯全是关的。我不确定你在哪，只能去你可能在的地方找你。”

尹昉哑然，他又想说对不起了。他对着黄景瑜说出了无数的对不起。尹昉想起那个聋哑的强壮男人，是否会对淹死的斑点狗，一遍一遍地说对不起。他在为什么道歉，是狗的死，还是让狗迎来死亡的他的人生，或者说，是他无法反抗的弱小与怯懦。

他还能说什么，他还可以说为什么。但黄景瑜能给他什么答案？他会告诉自己因为啊觉得自己就是在爱尹昉，用他年轻的稚嫩的爱，浇灌长在尹昉心中的巨大榕树。榕树快要冲破尹昉的身体，等它击碎尹昉的胸口，所有人都会因为这桩奇闻逸事而向他投来好奇的目光。

尹昉只能无助地摇摇头：“黄景瑜，我没有骗你。我……”我不想让你活在永远的沙尘暴中。

黄景瑜看着他，他终于收起伪装地惬意，他坐直身体，神情悲伤地看着尹昉：“昉儿，我之前说我们互相帮助，是假话。我就是喜欢你，对，我找不到理由，我没办法说服你。我知道你总觉得是你在诱/惑我，所以我上了你的套。但不是这样，就算是，那也是我主动咬住你的钩子的。”

“但你不相信，你永远都不相信，”愤怒爬满黄景瑜的脸，“你有一百个理由来拒绝我，以前是你妈，现在是讨口生活。我不知道你在怕什么，但是我都不怕，别人怎么看我关我什么事，别人再恨我，也和我想和你好没关系。”

“昉儿，尹昉，你到底是真糊涂还是装糊涂？”

他因为愤怒而喘气：“昨天你走了之后我没去找你，我打电话给我老板，我明确告诉他我要辞职。你可以走，我也可以，我想去哪里你都管不了我。”

“你为什么总是要摆出一副你什么都懂的样子，是，我是比你小，但我是成年人，我能分清楚我的感情，我也能为我做的事负责，我说过，我不想让别人为我的任何行为承担，所以我追你，想要你，但我不要你回馈我，你也没必要高高在上地拒绝我，哄骗我，把我当成琳琳。我不需要你的教诲，就算我遇到的不是你，我喜欢男人或者女人都不要紧，我对任何东西都好奇，但我对你最好奇，这没有理由，我只知道我好奇了，所以我为我的好奇心负责。”

“我不知道你过去的男朋友都怎么对你，那和我没有关系，他们给不了你的我不确定我能不能给你，但我能把我能给你的都给你。我和你去聊以后，是因为我希望我能参与进去，我不需要你说我还年轻，还能看别的东西，我能看，你也能看，即使你看的东西我看不明白，我也不感兴趣，但我能陪你去看。尹昉，尹昉，你也有权利去看新奇的东西。这些东西不会因为你喜欢男人就不许你看了，它们永远就在那，不管你去不去看它们都在，你为什么要自己戳瞎眼睛，还抱怨你不能看见东西了啊。”

黄景瑜攥紧拳头，他的身体因为怒气在颤抖：“你为什么总是躲避，你以为你在保护我吗？你没有，你没权利装成我的长辈来保护我。”

尹昉发现他的视线模糊，因为他也在颤抖，窗外的雨还在下，他悄无声息地仰起了头大口呼吸，他现在不能回答，否则眼泪会顺着话语喷洒出来。即使他能说话，他也无法反驳，他站不住脚，他一直在做一个蹩脚的长辈，兀自阻止黄景瑜踏上自己的路。他真的太自大了，他擅自认为黄景瑜就是过去的自己，他把自己的影子叠加在黄景瑜身上，他以为他在元旦的雨夜捡到的男孩是空间巧合般的重叠，正如他以为他也在水中捞起一条狗，他以为黄景瑜是落水狗，却不知道一直在水中挣扎的人从来都是他自己。

尹昉在乎，他在母亲看过来的眼神中怯懦地在乎，在男友结婚时怅然若失地在乎，在老张误以为自己“改邪归正”时伪善地在乎，他太在乎自己，害怕曾经拥有过的痛苦会潜移默化地嫁接给黄景瑜，但就在他害怕的同时，他早已滋生的恐惧情绪，就已经侵蚀了黄景瑜。

他以为的全身而退只是他心中描绘的完美计划，然而事实上，这个计划千疮百孔，上面有伤心的尹昉，也有愤怒而无力的黄景瑜。

尹昉一直认为错误的路只要被从天而降的山石击碎就能戛然而止，但没想到石头击碎路的同时也击碎了行走的人。他总是想要寻找一个最小化痛苦的方案，他是被命运判定死亡的阿克琉斯，他企图用神膏涂满凡人之躯。他的神膏是他假想中的方案，他在计划中前往b市，而黄景瑜会因为恨意与欺骗去往e市，他们的故事会这样戛然而止。可是生活是没有逻辑的集合，那里不存在逻辑，没有逻辑的情感是射向尹昉脚踵的箭，箭的尽头，是将弓拉满的黄景瑜。

尹昉拔下这支箭，他在尹昉手中化成一把漆黑的伞，伞骨上写着感谢的说辞，伞柄的螺丝钉中满载通红的欲望。

“尹昉，”黄景瑜还在叫他，“尹昉，你什么时候才肯承认你喜欢我没有理由，就因为我是我？”

尹昉的太阳穴在规律地跳动，他的心脏也在跳动，他在雷鸣中痛苦地闭上眼睛。

他什么也看不见了，所以，他只能听从他的心。

他伸出手，抓住黄景瑜的脖子，他用力凑了过去，安全带束缚住他，他想解开束缚，可他突然找不到安全带的按钮。这时黄景瑜的手伸了过来，他扔下拴住尹昉的安全带，尹昉自由了，他用力地亲吻黄景瑜的嘴唇。

黄景瑜的嘴唇上有他熟悉的气味，年轻气盛的，真诚的，活泼的，充满诱惑力的，一切情感的集合都在黄景瑜的嘴唇上。他们在漆黑的雨夜亲吻，陪伴他们的只有无人的街道和黄色的路灯。尹昉跨过驾驶座上的障碍，他攀上黄景瑜的身体。副驾驶很矮，尹昉与黄景瑜尴尬地瑟缩在一起，即使汽车中开着空调，汗水还是无法控制地铺散开来。

雨刮器砰砰作响，外面的雨哗啦哗啦，这些想动尹昉竟然什么也听不到了，全世界在此时都失去了声音，他只有这个热气腾腾的狭窄空间，还有空间中不断亲吻自己每一块皮肤的黄景瑜。

尹昉拽掉了黄景瑜的衣服，他也拽下自己的裤子，他们什么也没有，他们像两个情窦初开的原始人，他们光裸，赤诚，热忱。他们早就该这样，伦理与性别不是尹昉或黄景瑜去爱一个人的理由，他们只是服从本能，尹昉终于意识到他确实向本能妥协。可是本能错了吗，尹昉并不认为，不管本能里写出来的现代化爱情会持续多久，它都成功让尹昉作为一个真诚的人在面对同样真诚的黄景瑜。

尹昉仰着头喘息，喘气时他看见被拽下的裤子口袋中掉出一张蓝色的车票。这是他明早离开的凭证，他默默地看着车票掉下去，他确定黄景瑜也看到了。

黄景瑜一边亲他的眼皮，一边说：“我知道你要去哪里，我也可以买票。就算我不知道，我也依然能买票，我可以去任何我想去的地方。昉儿，我们都可以去。”

尹昉想，或许他可以把票退掉，但现在退票会花一笔额外的钱，他没必要去浪费，因为即使黄景瑜再也买不到同一班列车的票，他可以买明天的，后天的，或者任何一天目的地与自己相同的车票。黄景瑜可以这么做，尹昉也可以。

黄景瑜打断了尹昉的思潮，他带着原始的气味与热气闯了进来，他发泄般地侵略尹昉的身体，他赤裸裸的，带着原始的气息，在狭窄的汽车中凝结成迅猛的暴风雨，尹昉在这场暴风雨中说不出话，他被吞噬，陷入持续的高潮。高潮把他卷进过去的日子，他看见大学时胆战心惊的无忧无虑，他看见舞团经过的每一个城市、艺术馆、剧院、舞房，之后是母亲病床发黄的天花板，和阴鸷的眼睛。过去的一切一一闪进尹昉的眼睛又迅速消散，这些东西都消失了，空白占据尹昉的身体，他知道这后面是黄景瑜带给他的全新生活。他想，自己看见空白时黄景瑜也看见了同样的空白，在黄景瑜空白的背后，是真正伸出双手的自己。

尹昉的脸颊贴上黄景瑜稚嫩的皮肤，擦过清晰的胡渣，尹昉发现他的呼吸变得年轻，他流下一滴泪。

完


End file.
